Aus dem Leben von Severus Snape
by Maryreilly
Summary: Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, warum Sev so ist wie er ist... gg und das ist daraus geworden... der erste Teil dreht sich um seine Schulzeit, der zweite über die Gegenwart... bzw. spielt 5 Jahre nach dem 5. Band gg
1. Überflüssig?

So... schon wieder ne neue FF von mir... seufz ist ja nicht zum aushalten... gg aber nun ja... musste mal wieder was über den lieben Sev schreiben gg also... ich habe mich schon länger gefragt, warum ist er so wie nun mal ist... also was könnte der Grund dafür sein... und das kam dabei raus gg viel Spaß knuddelz

Überflüssig?

Wie immer in seiner Freizeit ganz in schwarz gekleidet stand Severus Snape auf einem Turm in Hogwarts. Er blickte auf die Länderein, die grau und trist vor ihm lagen und spürte wie sich eine Träne löste. Eine Träne die niemand sah und niemand sehen würde. Niemand hatte bisher gesehen wenn er geweint hatte, doch er hatte oft geweint. Er war gerade 16 Jahre alt und er war alleine. Er wischte die Träne weg und blickte nach unten. Unter sich sah er die grauen Mauern des Schulgebäudes, was wäre wenn er jetzt dort unten liegen würde. Würde ihn irgend jemand vermissen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Niemand mochte ihn, niemand wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben und das war bereits von seiner Geburt an so gewesen.

Er blickte wieder in die Ferne und wünschte sich, dass er nicht so ein Feigling wäre und jetzt dort runter springen könnte. Wieder suchte sich eine Träne die Freiheit und lief über seine Wange.

Heute war es wieder schlimm gewesen, heute hatten sie ihn wieder geärgert und beleidigt. Keiner von ihnen sah, dass es ihm schlecht ging... aber wollten sie nicht vielleicht genau das? Dass er sich schlecht fühlte? Wahrscheinlich verschaffte es ihnen irgendeine merkwürdige Befriedung ihn zu hänseln und zu drangsalieren. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich wehren, denn er war ja immer alleine.

Potter und Black hingegen waren schon zu zweit, dann kam noch Lupin dazu und dieser widerliche Pettigrew. Obwohl die beiden letzteren sich immer zurück hielten. Über 5 Jahre machte er nun dieses Theater mit und niemand half ihm. Die Lehrer sahen darüber hinweg, schließlich waren es ja nur Schülerstreiche und wenn er doch einmal versuchte sich zu wehren wurde es ihm dreifach heimgezahlt. Andere Schüler trauten sich natürlich nicht, sich gegen die beiden aufzulehnen... außerdem fanden diese es ja noch belustigend, wenn er gequält wurde.

Sogar seine Mitschüler aus seinem eigenen Haus schienen ihn zu hassen und ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erneut blickte er nach unten in die Tiefe. Erneut überkam ihn der Drang zu springen, doch er brachte es nicht fertig. „Gibt es denn nicht irgendwo einen Menschen, der mich liebt? Der mich liebt weil ich bin wie ich bin?" Fragte er traurig und leise.

Er spürte Tropfen auf seine Kleidung fallen. Es begann zu regnen. Eigentlich sollte er in das Innere des Turmes gehen, doch er wollte nicht. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar hing bald in feuchten Strähnen an seinem Kopf herab. Seine schwarze Robe zog ihn mehr und mehr zu Boden. Langsam aber sicher, wurde ihm kalt. Wieder blickte er hinunter, doch springen konnte er nicht. Weitere Tränen verlangten nach Freiheit und nahmen sich diese, ob er wollte oder nicht. Eilig liefen sie die Wange hinunter zu seinem Kinn und tropften im Takt mit den Regentropfen auf den Boden.

Langsam sank er auf seine Knie und legte die Arme auf das gemauerte Geländer, um anschließend seinen Kopf darauf zu legen. Er war ein sehr guter Schüler, aber das alleine reichte eben nicht um glücklich zu sein, das würde niemals ausreichen.

Er hörte die Tür hinter sich knarren. Wer kam um diese Zeit hier her? Es kam doch niemand sonst zu diesem Turm. Er war immer alleine hier gewesen und das fast jeden Tag seines verdammten Lebens in Hogwarts.

„Snape?" Hörte er leise hinter sich eine Stimme. Er drehte sich nicht um, stattdessen kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte auf zustehen. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen, dass seine Augen gerötet waren, konnte er sich denken. Als er wieder stand, blickte er erneut auf die regenverhangenen Wälder in der Ferne und fragte leise „Was willst du Lupin?" Er hatte die Stimme erkannt.

Severus hörte leise Schritte die näher kamen. Lupin sprach kein Wort, sondern starrte auf den Rücken, des schmächtigen Zauberers. Plötzlich drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge um und blickte ganz kurz in Remus Augen, dieser hielt den Atem an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Snapes Augen waren gerötet, offensichtlich hatte dieser geweint. Der Augenblick in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen, dauerte gerade mal zwei Sekunden und dennoch konnte Remus so viel in Snapes Augen lesen, dass er selbst ganz traurig wurde.

Der Slytherin musste hier verschwinden, selbst wenn das bedeutete vor Lupin jetzt Farbe zu bekennen. Der Gryffindor hingegen war so überrascht und erschrocken zu gleich, dass er weder etwas sagen noch sich bewegen konnte.

Severus ließ Remus stehen und verließ den Turm. Remus blickte dem anderen Jungen noch lange nach und wusste nicht ob er ihm nach laufen sollte oder nicht. Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten, doch er traute sich nicht. Immerhin war das Snape! Snape, den seine Freunde hasste und hänselten.

Seufzend trat er dann an die gleiche Stelle an der Snape vorhin gestanden hatte und blickte ebenfalls über die Länderein. Diesen Turm hatte er erst vor zwei Tagen entdeckt und war spät am Abend hier her gekommen. Zu dieser Zeit war sonst kein Schüler mehr unterwegs gewesen. Kam Snape auch öfter hier her? Gestern und vorgestern hatte er ihn nicht getroffen.

Remus stand noch lange da und eigentlich hatte er keine Lust zurück zu gehen. Denn ob man es glaubte oder nicht, Sirius und James nervten ihn langsam. Immer diese kindischen Spielchen, immer diese Blödelein, nie konnte man mit den beiden über Probleme sprechen. Nie waren sie für einen da, wenn man traurig war und Remus war das in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft. Er traute sich gar nicht über sein größtes Problem zu sprechen, da er wusste die beiden würden es nicht ernst nehmen. Er fühlte sich Missverstanden und allein.

Nun durchnässte der Regen seine Kleidung ebenfalls und er spürte die Kälte auf seiner Haut. Es war bereits Oktober. Außerdem war bald wieder Vollmond. Wie er das hasste. Er zog seine Jacke enger an sich, begann aber schon vor Kälte zu zittern. Er sollte hinein gehen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten so kurz vor Vollmond noch auf der Krankenstation zu landen.

Er machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm. Noch knapp 2 Jahre und er hatte es geschafft. Er würde sich ein ruhiges Häuschen suchen und erst Mal eine Zeit für sich sein.

Er war gerade wieder auf dem Flur, als in diese Traurigkeit erneut überkam, die er eben bei Severus Anwesenheit gespürt hatte. Die Traurigkeit, die er in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Er kannte Snape jetzt schon seit seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts und niemals hatte er ihn so gesehen. Er überlegte, eigentlich kannte er ihn nicht wirklich. Kannte ihn eigentlich überhaupt jemand näher? Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war Snape immer alleine. Niemand war bei ihm, niemand sprach mit ihm. Das musste doch schrecklich sein, jeden Falls schrecklicher als seine beiden nervtötenden Freunde.

In der Zwischenzeit war Severus wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und hatte sich umgezogen. Er hatte sich mit einem Buch vor den Kamin verzogen und hoffte, dass niemand seine Anwesenheit bemerken würde. Das Buch handelte mal wieder von Zaubertränken, alles was Severus in seiner Freizeit las hatte etwas mit diesem Thema zu tun. Das war etwas in dem er wirklich sehr gut war. Das einzige was ihn wirklich ablenkte von der Tatsache, dass er ein Niemand war. Ein Mensch der einfach nicht in diese Welt passte, der nicht dazu gehörte und das auch nie tun würde.

„Snape, du sitzt auf meinem Platz." Herrschte ihn ein Mitschüler plötzlich von der Seite her an. Severus rollte mit den Augen und funkelte ihn an. „Steht hier irgendwo dein Name?" Fragte er kalt zurück ohne von seinem Buch aufzublicken. Wenn er etwas noch besser konnte als Zaubertränke zu mischen, war es seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Das ist mir egal, steh gefälligst auf!" Giftete der andere, sauer darüber das Severus nicht tat was er verlangte. „Nein." Sagte Severus kurz und knapp und blieb sitzen. „Doch!" „Nein." Der andere Junge griff nach Severus Arm und riss ihn aus dem Sessel.

Das war ein Nachteil, den Severus oft zu spüren bekam, dass er anderen körperlich unterlegen war. Der starke Arm des anderen Jungen schleuderte ihn zu Boden und dieser nahm Platz. Severus konnte das Buch nicht mehr festhalten und es flog in einem hohen Bogen ins Feuer. Alle Schüler um ihn herum begannen zu lachen und ihn zu verspotten. Severus sah entsetzt zu wie das Buch verbrannte. Er hatte es ich gerade erst gekauft, mit dem Geld das er sich zusammen gespart hatte. Er bekam ja immerhin von seinen Eltern ein kleines Taschengeld, wahrscheinlich dafür, dass sie ihn los waren und er hier in der Schule war.

Es war teuer gewesen und er hatte ganze 6 Monate gespart. Er saß wie versteinert auf dem Boden und starrte in die Flammen, welche das Buch im Nu verschlungen hatten. Das Gelächter der anderen Schüler drang an sein Ohr. Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich wieder. Er wollte gerade gehen als der Schüler, der ihn vom Sessel geworfen hatte zu ihm sagte „Wenn das Feuer runtergebrannt ist, kannst du dir dich Asche ja in ein Säckchen füllen und mit dir herum tragen." Wieder Gelächter.

Das war eindeutig zuviel des Guten, wenn er auch seine Gefühle im Griff hatte, wenn er wütend wurde, konnte er ausrasten und genau das war jetzt sein so ein Moment. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen. Dieser lachte nur, doch alle anderen traten einen Schritt zurück.

Doch er musste erneut feststellen, dass er zu schwach war um auszuführen, nach was sein Herz verlangte. Er war zu feige, wie bereits auf dem Turm. Er steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und lief so schnell er konnte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Wo sollte er jetzt hin? Er ging ein wenig durch das Schloss, es war ruhig und er traf niemanden. Alleine setzte er sich auf die Stufen einer Treppe, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wo er war.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Steinwand und wieder suchten sich seine Tränen den Weg in die Freiheit, er konnte in letzter Zeit nicht anders... es war zu viel für ihn und niemand war da, mit dem er reden konnte. Niemand hörte ihm zu. Warum konnte er kein so toller Typ wie James oder Sirius sein, nach dessen Pfeife alles tanzten?

Als er sich wieder zurück auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker machte, war es bereits schon weit nach Mitternacht. Langsam und ruhig ging er in den Schlafsaal, zog sich aus und kroch in sein Bett. Er fror und still liefen wieder Tränen über seine Wangen.

Nach einer Weile fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlummerte ein. Sein Schlaf war traumlos, leer genau wie sein Leben.

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stand sein Entschluss fest. Er musste mit Severus sprechen. Warum wusste er nicht, über was genau wusste er auch nicht, aber er musste mit ihm sprechen. Irgendwie dachte er, musste er ihm helfen.

Na wie war es? Bitte sagt mir doch was ihr davon haltet seufz ich würde mich sehr über ein Kommie freuen knuddelz

bye bye, bis nächste Woche

Mary


	2. Erste Annäherungen

So... erst mal vielen Dank für die Kommies knuddelz habe mich gefreut...

Auch wenn die Kommies er spärlich sind macht es mir nichts aus euch auch weiterhin damit zu bombadieren gg hier das nächste Chap... Viel Spaß...

Erst Annäherungen

Mit seinen Schulbüchern unterm Arm machte sich Severus unausgeschlafen auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Er achtete gar nicht auf die Schüler um ihn herum und so sah er auch nicht Sirius und James näher kommen, gefolgt von Remus und Peter, die sich beide im Hintergrund hielten. „Sieh mal wer da ist, James." Rief Sirius und der junge Slytherin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Auch das noch! „Oh... mir fällt da was witziges ein!" James beugte sich zu Sirius und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr.

Dann kamen beide auf ihn zu. Severus machte sich gar nicht mehr erst die Mühe weg zu rennen oder etwas zu sagen. Er wusste genau, dass es nichts brachte. Sirius und James schnappten ihn und drängten ihn zu einer Besenkammer, schubsten ihn hinein und verschlossen sie mit einem Passwort.

„Kann das wirklich wahr sein... warum?" Flüsterte Severus „Nur weil ihnen mein Gesicht nicht passt? Ich kann doch nichts dafür..." Wieder liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht. Wieder sah sie niemand. Wieder wäre er am liebsten tot.

Auch schien ihn niemand zu vermissen, denn niemand öffnete die Tür. Er kannte das Passwort nicht, das die Tür öffnen würde... er wollte auch nicht um Hilfe rufen... er wollte nicht mehr leben, er wollte endlich aus dieser Welt in der ihn sowie so niemand haben wollte fliehen.

Plötzlich hörte er etwas vor der Tür. Es wurde etwas geflüstert und dann ging die Tür auf. Severus blinzelte, er konnte nichts sehen, weil das helle Licht von draußen ihn blendete. Er hatte zu lange in der Dunkelheit gesessen seine Augen mussten sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen.

„Severus?" Er blinzelte wieder. Es war wieder Lupin, was wollte der jetzt schon wieder, konnte der ihn nicht hier in Selbstmitleid zerfließen lassen? „Bist du okay?" Fragte er noch und Severus versuchte aufzustehen. „Was geht dich das an, Lupin?" Fragte er zurück „Severus, es tut mir leid wegen Sirius und James... sie sind unmöglich."

„Ach, hör doch auf so scheinheilig zu tun! Wenn es dir leid tut, warum hilfst du mir dann nicht direkt, bevor so etwas passiert? Warum hinderst du deine Freunde nicht daran? Warum kommst du dann drei Stunden später und hilfst mir? Erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir leid tut!" Wütend machte sich Severus auf zu seinem Hauslehrer, dem er jetzt erklären musste, warum er die beiden ersten Unterrichtsstunden gefehlt hatte.

Remus blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen traurig nach. Er hätte ihm gerne vorher geholfen, doch er hatte einfach nicht den Mut sich gegen Sirius und James durch zu setzen. Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, die sie gemeinsam mit Slytherin hatten. Zaubertränke.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten seine Freunde bereits auf ihn „Wo warst du denn?" Fragte Peter und Remus antwortete kurz „Mir war nicht gut, ich war auf der Toilette." James und Sirius waren mal wieder damit beschäftigt irgendetwas auszuhecken. Remus ging hinein und setzte sich auf einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe.

Severus hatte sich von seinem Hauslehrer eine ordentliche Strafarbeit eingefangen, weil er nicht erklären wollte was passiert war. Ihm war es egal, er hatte sowieso nichts besseres zu tun und so konnte ihn niemand ärgern. Er betrat das Klassenzimmer und kam auch noch zu spät. Er seufzte, was machte er überhaupt auf dieser Welt. Er setzte sich an die leere Bank, an der sonst keiner saß. Er saß immer alleine, niemand wollte mit ihm zusammen sitzen.

Dennoch liebte er die Zaubertrankstunden, es war das einzige was ihm wirklich Spaß machte an dieser Schule und so bereitete er die Tränke mit großer Sorgfalt und Konzentration und noch wie war ihm ein Trank nicht gelungen. Die Zaubertrankstunden waren immer viel zu schnell vorbei. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

„Hey Schniefelus, du könntest dir ruhig mal was anderes anziehen. Deine Kleider sind ja ganz staubig... man könnte meinen du hättest in irgendeinem verstaubten Raum gesessen." Rief Sirius ihm hinter her. James und Peter lachten. Remus blickte ihm traurig nach.

Severus sah an sich herunter. Er war tatsächlich voller kleiner Staubflecken, aber was machte das schon? Er wollte sowieso niemanden beeindrucken mit seiner Kleidung, also ging er einfach weiter und zum nächsten Klassenzimmer, in dem sie jetzt Unterricht hatten.

Es regnete und wieder stand Severus auf diesem Turm und blickte hinunter. Warum schaffte er das einfach nicht? Seit Jahren kam er hier her und nie hatte er den Mut zu springen. Es regnete so stark, dass er nicht hörte wie die wieder Tür geöffnet wurde. Er spürte nicht wie sich eine Person näherte. Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, bemerkte er erschrocken, dass er nicht alleine war.

Er drehte sich um und blickte in braune Augen, die ihn anzulächeln schienen. „Du schon wieder!" Sagte er leise und Remus nickte. „Ja ich. Ich wollte mit dir reden." Severus schnaubte „Und wo verstecken sich deine Freunde? Die wollen mich doch nur wieder auf den Arm nehmen." Severus wollte sich wieder davon machen, als ihn Remus Hand am Arm packte.

„Ich bin alleine und ich will wirklich mit dir reden." Sagte der Braunhaarige und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. „Über was?" Fragte Severus scharf und wollte sich aus dem Griff lösen. „Über dich." Remus blickte in diese schwarzen Augen, die ihn gestern schon traurig angefunkelt hatten und ihn ab diesem Augenblick nicht mehr los ließen. Solche unergründlichen Augen hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.

„Warum interessiert dich das? Damit du es deinen Freunden erzählen kannst?" Fragte Severus, doch als Remus den Kopf schüttelte und er dessen Augen sah, wusste er, dass der andere es ernst meinte.

„Severus, ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht." Remus deutete auf ein T-Shirt und eine Hose sowie eine Decke. „Ich wusste, du würdest wieder im Regen stehen... und da das hier etwas mehr Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, wollte ich nicht das du krank wirst." Remus lächelte und Severus blickte ihn verwirrt an. Noch nie hatte sich jemand Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

„Ich.. ich brauche das nicht, ich gehe jetzt." Severus lief zur Tür und wollte hinaus treten, doch sie war verschlossen. „Du kommst hier nicht eher weg bis wir geredet haben und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauert." Sagte Lupin und der Slytherin drehte sich wieder um. „Was willst du damit bezwecken und warum interessiert es dich plötzlich nach all den Jahren, was mit mir ist?" Fragte Severus und blickte den anderen verwirrt an. Er kannte ihn doch kaum und warum sollte er einem Freund von Potter und Black vertrauen und alles erzählen?

„Severus, ich habe dich gestern Abend hier zufällig getroffen und seit dem mache ich mir einfach Sorgen. Ich bin nicht wie Sirius und James, habe ich dich jemals geärgert?" Fragte Remus und Severus ging hinüber zu den trockenen Sachen. Vermutlich hatte der andere Recht. Er konnte es sich auch nicht leisten krank zu werden. „Nein hast du nie, aber du hast auch nichts dagegen unternommen. Und ‚geärgert' ist ja wohl nicht gerade der richtige Ausdruck! Ich finde es ging und geht weit über ‚ärgern' hinaus, was diese Idioten tun."

Er knöpfte sich sein Hemd auf und zog es aus der Hose. Es war wirklich sehr Nass und bei diesen Temperaturen hätte er im Nu eine Lungenentzündung. Remus sah zu wie Severus das Hemd auszog und irgendwie gefiel es ihm, den anderen dabei zu beobachten. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und setzte sich zwischen seinen Beinen fest. Severus war ziemlich schmächtig, aber Remus gefiel sein Oberkörper. Langsam zog er das T-Shirt, welches Remus ihm mitgebracht hatte an.

Severus bemerkte nicht wie Remus ihn anstarrte. Nachdem er komplett umgezogen war und sich in die Decke eingehüllt hatte blickte er den anderen Zauberer fragend an. „Also?" Fragte er leise und spürte wie ihm langsam wieder etwas wärmer wurde. Remus setzte sich zu Severus auf den Boden und blickte ihn an.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Warum?"

„Weil du so traurig warst gestern und ich bin... na ja mir geht's auch nicht besser."

„Wie meinst du das? Ich meine du hast doch Freunde, du bist nicht alleine." Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte Remus fragend an.

„Ja ich habe Freunde. Freunde die sich benehmen als wären sie kleine Kinder. Freunde die mir nicht zuhören, wenn ich ein Problem habe und Freunde denen ich sowieso nur im Weg stehe, weil ich ihre Streiche nicht für gut heiße." Er blickte auf die Steinfliesen am Boden. „Severus, ich bin auch alleine... ich habe auch niemanden... deshalb wollte ich mit dir reden. Ich weiß was du fühlst."

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts!" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, er stand auf und ging zur Tür, die auf den Vorsprung führte. Sich noch mal in den Regen zu stellen war nicht gerade klug, also blieb er dort einfach stehen. „Was weiß denn überhaupt jemand über mich? Es interessiert sich doch noch nicht einmal jemand dafür mich kennen zu lernen." Betrübt ließ er seinen Blick wieder schweifen. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und eine schaffte es sich zu lösen. Er wischte sie weg.

„Ach Severus, du machst es einem auch nicht gerade leicht. Ich versuche es doch aber..." „Sei ruhig, du versuchst es? Ja klar, ich kann dir auch sagen warum! Du hast es die ganzen Jahre nicht versucht und jetzt versuchst du es, weil du mich gestern gesehen hast. Gesehen hast, wie dreckig es mir geht und weil du nicht dafür verantwortlich sein willst, wenn etwas passiert! Du willst nur dein Gewissen beruhigen, dass du alles erdenkliche getan hast, sollte ich mich hier vom Turm stürzen!" Wütend funkelte Severus den anderen Jungen an.

„Das.. das stimmt nicht... ich wusste ja nicht, dass es so schlimm ist..." Sagte Remus mit aufgerissenen Augen. Severus schnaubte und drehte sich wieder weg. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Flüsterte er leise, zog die Decke enger an sich. Dann drehte er sich um und kam zurück. Er setzte sich zu Remus und blickte ihn ernst an. „Willst du dir das wirklich antun?" Als Remus nickte begann Severus zu erzählen.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es ist, von Geburt an unerwünscht zu sein?" Er machte eine kurze Pause. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, nein das kannte er nicht. „Ich schon, ich kenne nichts anderes. Ich war meinen Eltern nie willkommen und sie waren froh, als ich endlich nach Hogwarts gehen durfte. Andererseits muss ich sagen, ich war auch froh von zu Hause weg zu kommen, aber damals wusste ich nicht was mich hier erwarten würde."

Er blickte noch einmal zur Tür hinaus. Es war mittlerweile richtig dunkel geworden. Der Mond schien, aber es war kein Vollmond, also war es auch nicht gerade sehr hell. Remus kramte in seiner Tasche, die neben ihm lag, und zog mehrere große Kerzen heraus, die er anzündete. Diese tauchten den Raum in ein dämmriges Licht. „Bitte, sprich weiter." Forderte er Severus auf.

„Mein erster Tag war noch einer der besten, aber dann fing das Drama an mit Potter und Black. Ich denke das kennst du ja alles..." Remus nickte und fragte dann. „Wie hast du dich gefühlt und was fühlst du jetzt?" Wieder kam ein Schnauben von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „Gefühle? Ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt noch welche habe."

„Severus, doch die hast du. Ich sehe sie, ich sehe Traurigkeit in deinen Augen und das du dir wünscht endlich geliebt zu werden." Sagte Remus leise und blickte ihm wieder in die Augen. Diese braunen Augen gaben Severus tatsächlich ein klein wenig das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

„Weißt du ich habe dich noch nie lächeln gesehen." Sagte Remus in die Stille hinein. „Ich hatte auch noch nie einen Grund dazu." „Dann sollte ich dir vielleicht schleunigst einen geben." Remus lächelte. „Das wirst du niemals schaffen." „Dann kennst du mich aber schlecht."

Severus stand wieder auf. Langsam aber sicher fühlte er sich ganz wohl hier. Vor allem wohl dabei mal mit jemandem zu reden der ihn scheinbar nicht verachtete und dem etwas an ihm lag. Der ihn nicht nur als Objekt für Schabernack ansah. „Sag mir, warum bist du wirklich hier? Es kann nicht nur der Grund sein, dass du gesehen hast wie traurig ich bin." Flüsterte Severus auf einmal und Remus stand auf. Er stellte sich auf die andere Seite der Tür, welche nach draußen führte und blickte ihn dann an.

„Du durchschaust Menschen ziemlich schnell... es stimmt. Ich bin nicht nur deshalb hier." Sagte er und ein leichter Rothauch legte sich auf seine Wangen. „Severus ich will dir wirklich helfen." Setzte er dann hinzu. Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte wieder in seine Augen und er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Diese traurigen Augen von Severus brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Traurig, unergründlich und geheimnisvoll. „Was willst du noch?" Fragte er jetzt mit einer belegten Stimme.

„Eigentlich gibt es eine ganz einfache Antwort, aber sie ist schwer auszusprechen." Antwortete Lupin und blickte hinaus. Ihm wurde langsam kalt. Severus bemerkte es. „Nimm die Decke, ich habe warm." „Nein, du wirst dich erkälten... ähm..." Remus kam auf Severus zu und drängte sich unter die Decke. „So geht's doch auch oder macht es dir etwas aus.?" Fragte er, als er die Arme um den schmächtigen Körper geschlungen hatte. „Na ja, ungewöhnlich, aber es wird schon gehen." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige und wickelte die Decke um sie beide während sich immer noch da standen und hinaus sahen.

Langsam bekamen sie wärmer, doch keiner sagte etwas. Remus hätte zu gerne seinen Kopf auf Severus Schulter gelegt, doch er wusste, das würde jetzt zu weit gehen. „Severus, bitte sag mir doch wie du dich fühlst, ich möchte dir helfen." Versuchte Remus erneut und Severus seufzte.

„Wie ich mich fühle? Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach, ich fühle mich völlig überflüssig, niemand beachtet mich und alleine weil ich existiere werde ich fertig gemacht. Wie soll man sich da wohl fühlen." Traurig blickte er zu Remus und dieser nickte. „Das ist wirklich hart und du wolltest dir hier oben echt was antun?" Fragte er besorgt.

Severus nickte. „Wenn ich den Mut dazu gehabt hätte, dann hättet ihr mich schon vor Jahren von da unten abkratzen können... doch ich bin ein Feigling." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Nein, das bist du nicht! Du wärst ein Feigling wenn du gesprungen wärst, aber du warst mutig genug dich allem zu stellen! Du bist ganz sicher kein Feigling!" Remus Wangen hatten sich rot gefärbt. „Meinst du das ernst, du hältst mich für mutig?" „Ja das meine ich!"

Remus löste eine Hand aus der Umarmung und strich Severus eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Im Gegensatz zu mir, ich bin nicht mutig." „Warum? Für was denn?" Fragte Severus. „Wenn ich mutig wäre, würde ich dich jetzt küssen und nicht noch länger drum herum reden." Sagte er leise und blickte erneut in diese unergründlichen Augen.

So... das wars mal wieder knuddelz ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Kommie da... hoff

Bis zum nächsten Chap am Sonntag!

bye bye

Mary


	3. Verbotene Küsse

_chrmchrm Hallo ihr Lieben g_

_hier ist das nächste Chap... danke für dich Kommies g habe mich sehr gefreut!_

Verbotene Küsse

Severus Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Du... du willst mich... küssen?" Er war verwirrt, noch nie hatte jemand ihn küssen wollen. Remus nickte und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung. „Ich wusste, dass du es nicht willst..." „Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt." Unterbrach Severus ihn schnell und hielt ihn an seinem Arm fest. Er zog Remus wieder zu sich heran, blickte in dessen Augen und dann hauchte er sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen Zauberers.

Severus fühlte sich, als würden all seine Träume nach Liebe und Geborgenheit endlich in Erfüllung gehen. Auch wenn er nie zuvor jemanden geküsst hatte... so schien er genau zu wissen, was zu tun war. Er schob eine Hand in Remus Nacken und öffnete langsam seinen Mund, dann umspielte er mit seiner Zunge Remus Lippen. Der braunhaarige Zauberer seufzte leise und ergab sich dem Kuss.

Für Severus gab es in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr, außer diesen wunderbaren Gefühlen und Remus. Er dachte nicht mehr an Sirius oder James. Er dachte nicht mehr an seine Eltern, die ihn hassten oder seine Mitschüler, die ihn nur drangsalierten. Es existierten nur noch er und Remus, sonst schien alles in weite Ferne gerückt.

Als sie sich von einander trennten fragte Remus „Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" Er hatte Angst, denn würden Sirius und James das hier herausfinden... sie würden ihn auch verspotten und er hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr, andererseits wollte er immer wieder nur das spüren, was er eben gespürt hatte.

„Das fragst du mich? Ich kann es dir nicht beantworten..." Sagte Severus „Ich meine, es war einfach wunderbar... aber was ist, wenn mich Sirius und James morgen wieder in irgendeinen Schrank sperren oder mir irgendwas ekliges überkippen, wirst du dann für mich da sein?" Er blickte Remus fragend an. Betrübt trat Remus zurück und blickte hinaus. Es war mittlerweile stockdunkel und man konnte nichts mehr erkennen. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das dachte ich mir." Sagte Severus leise, legte die Decke um Remus Schulter. „Lass mich bitte gehen und mach es nicht noch schwerer." Remus nickte und ging zur Tür, er tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und löste den Zauber. „Du kannst gehen." „Danke."

Nach diesen Worten machte sich Severus auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins, unter seinem Arm die nassen Sachen und immer noch mit Remus T-Shirt und Jeans bekleidet. Er wünschte sich, dass ihn niemand so sehen möge.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war kein Schüler mehr da. Er atmete erleichtert auf und tapste hinauf in das Schlafzimmer der Jungs. Er legte seine nasse Kleidung auf den Boden und begann sich auszuziehen.

Er schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama und dann unter seine Decke. Er spürte die kalte Bettdecke auf seinen Füßen und bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Dann zog er die Vorhänge an seinem Bett zu und legte sich in sein Kissen. Warum hatte er diesen Jungen heute Abend geküsst? War es nur, weil er sich so alleine fühlte? Oder war vielleicht doch mehr...

Severus lag noch lange wach und erst als die Sonne langsam aufging schloss er seine Augen und fand einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Remus hingegen war kurz nachdem er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte eingeschlafen. Er hatte sich allerdings auf dem Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm noch lange darüber Gedanken gemacht was Severus gesagt hatte.

Es stimmte, wenn Sirius und James dabei waren würde er niemals den Mut aufbringen und sich gegen seine Freunde stellen. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser gewesen, dass sie es bei diesem Kuss belassen hatten... einem wunderbaren Kuss... einem Kuss, den er niemals vergessen würde.

Als Severus erwachte, war es bereits 9 Uhr und nach dem ersten Schock, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass Samstag war. Sie hatten also keinen Unterricht und er hatte nicht verschlafen. Das Frühstück würde er jetzt einfach ausfallen lassen und noch ein wenig liegen bleiben, dann vielleicht in die Bibliothek gehen und ein Buch lesen... leider war sein letztes Buch ja Opfer der Flammen geworden. Er ärgerte sich immer noch darüber, aber es brachte ja doch nichts.

Heute hätte er auch endlich mal ein wenig Ruhe, denn es war wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, das hieße die Schüler die eine Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern dabei hatten, würden heute in das Dorf fahren. Severus hatte nie eine Erlaubnis seiner Eltern bekommen, so musste er immer in Hogwarts bleiben. Eigentlich war ihm das auch nur Recht, denn dann hatte er seine Ruhe.

Nachdem alle anderen bereits den Schlafsaal verlassen hatten, rappelte sie Severus auf und stieg unter die Dusche. Er mochte es nicht, wenn andere Schüler hier waren, während er duschte, denn die hatten immer die Angewohnheit sich wieder über ihn lustig zu machen, so kam es, dass Severus auch nur dann duschte, also an den Wochenenden, wenn er so lange warten konnte bis alle weg waren.

Anschließend zog er sich an und machte sich mit Pergament, Feder und Tinte in die Bibliothek. Er wusste schon welches Buch er heute lesen wollte. Er hatte sich warm angezogen, denn um diese Jahreszeit war es für gewöhnlich nicht besonders warm.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, nahm er sich das Buch, welches er studieren wollte und setzte sich damit an eine Bank. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon war er ganz und gar in die Welt der Zaubertränke versunken.

Er war so vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. „Na du?" Fragte dieser dann und Severus schreckte hoch. Er blickt in die verträumten Augen des Jungen, den er noch gestern geküsst hatte. „Was willst du schon wieder?" Fragte Severus und man konnte Nervosität mitschwingen hören. Remus lächelte einfach nur und antwortete dann kurz.

„Nun, die meisten Schüler sind in Hogsmeade und ich dachte... wir machen uns einen schönen Nachmittag... ich habe mir ein wenig was überlegt." Sagte der Braunhaarige wieder. Er blickte zu Severus und fragte sich wie er Zweifel haben konnte diesen Jungen vor den anderen zu verteidigen. Wie er da vor ihm saß über seine Bücher gebeugt, den langen schwarzen Schal noch um den Hals gebunden. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt... es bringt nichts." Antwortete Severus leise. Remus seufzte leise.

„Ich weiß das du Recht hast... auch wenn es mir im Moment nicht so vor kommt, aber wenn James und Sirius dabei sind, werde ich wieder ein Feigling sein und doch nichts unternehmen können." Er machte eine kurze Pause und legte eine Hand auf die des anderen Jungen. „Aber wenn sie nicht da sind... dann kann ich doch versuchen dir zu helfen."

Das Angebot klang verlockend, endlich würde sich jemand um ihn kümmern. Severus nickte und Remus begann zu lächeln. „Es darf niemals jemand erfahren... denn dann... dann wird es noch schlimmer für mich sein." Sagte Severus leise und blickte den Gryffindor an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach der Hand des Slytherins. „Dann komm..." Hauchte er leise.

Severus stellte das Buch wieder zur Seite, rollte das Pergament ein und ging mit Remus. Der Gryffindor führte ihn zu dem Turm, auf dem sie sich nun schon zweimal begegnet waren. „Warte kurz hier..." Remus schlüpfte hinein und kam nach ein paar Sekunden wieder hinaus. „So und jetzt mach die Augen zu." Sagte kichernd und mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

„Ähm... ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr." Protestierte Severus doch Remus verschränkte die Arme. „Bitte mach deine Augen zu." Wiederholte und seufzend gab Severus nach. Er schloss seine Augen und irgendwie hatte er Angst, dass es sich wohlmöglich wieder um einen Streich handeln würde. Als sie in den Raum traten, spürte Severus wie ihn eine angenehmen Wärme umfing.

„Du kannst sie wieder aufmachen." Severus öffnete die Augen und blickte sich um. In der Mitte des Raumes brannte ein kleines Feuer und auf dem Boden waren mehrere Kerzen verteilt. Außerdem lag eine Decke mit zwei Kissen auf dem Boden. „Ich dachte wenn wir heute wieder etwas länger reden, wird es uns nicht so schnell kalt werden." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Du... hast das für mich gemacht?" Fragte Severus ganz perplex und blickte hin und her. „Ja, für dich und mich und ich hab auch was zu Essen und zu Trinken besorgt." Sagte er voller Stolz und deutete auf einen Korb bei den Kissen.

„Aber... wieso?" Fragte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer „Na ganz einfach... weil... ich mit dir zusammen sein möchte!" Remus lächelte und ergriff Severus Hand „Natürlich nur wenn du es auch möchtest." Setzte noch hinzu und Severus blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Nun... ich denke schon." Antwortete er etwas zaghaft. Remus lächelte und dann zog er ihn zu der Decke nahe beim Feuer.

„Sag mal... was willst du eigentlich nach der Schule machen?" Fragte Remus und Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwas mit Zaubertränke und du?" „Naja, ich weiß es auch noch nicht genau mal sehen. Ich hab sogar ne Flasche Wein ergattert..." Ganz stolz zog er eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Korb. „Wir müssten nur aus der Flasche trinken, weil ich keine Gläser habe." Sagte er nun und seine Wange färbten sich rot. „Macht nichts." Antwortete Severus.

Remus öffnete die Weinflasche und hielt sie Severus hin, der sofort einen Schluck trank „Hmh... na ja, wo hast denn das ganze Zeug her?" Fragte er dann und Remus lächelte „Aus der Küche gemopst... aber ist nicht so schlimm, wird denen wohl kaum auffallen."

Sie tranken ein paar Schluck und Severus spürte gleich die Wirkung in sich aufsteigen, ihm wurde schwindelig. „Sag mal... was werden denn deine Freunde sagen, wenn du nachher nicht da bist?" Fragte er und blickte Remus an. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht ob es ihnen wirklich auffällt, da sie immer so mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind... ich werde lieber hier bleiben."

Draußen dämmerte es schon und tauchte den Raum in eine orange-rote Farbe. Die Weinflasche war mittlerweile leer und beide schon recht angetrunken, weil normalerweise keiner von ihnen etwas trank.

„Weißt du Sev, ich find es echt toll mit dir zusammen zu sein." Sagte Remus nach einer Weile. „Ach und warum?" Fragte Severus zurück. „Na weil ich bei dir mal ich selbst sein kann." Antwortete der braunhaarige Junge und sah Severus noch einmal mit diesen wunderbar verträumten Augen an. „Ähm... Sev? Darf ich dich küssen?"

Severus ganz fasziniert von diesen Augen blickte hinein und nickte nur. Alles was er jetzt wollte war diesen Jungen zu besitzen. Ihn zu lieben und nie wieder los zu lassen. Das er das nicht konnte, war ihm bis dahin noch nicht klar... Remus Lippen legten sich sanft auf die von Severus und er seufzte leicht. Dann spürte Severus eine Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn enger an den anderen heran zog und eine Zunge die seine Lippen umspielte.

Langsam öffnete er den Mund und gewährte Remus Zunge Einlass. Severus legte ebenfalls eine Hand in den Nacken des anderen und spielte mit den Fingern in dessen Haar. Sie küssten sich lange und als sie von einander abließen waren sie ganz außer Atem.

_Also... wie war es? Nun ja, ich wäre sehr froh, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr darüber denkt... pfeif bibber_

_Bis zum nächsten Chap_

_Mary_


	4. Sirius oder Severus?

Huhu ,

also, hier ist das nächste Chap! Vielen Dank für eure Kommies knuddel habe mich über jedes sehr sehr gefreut!

Jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Remus saß gerade auf seinem Bett und war in ein Buch vertieft, als die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgerissen wurde. Herein kamen James und Sirius. „Hier bist du... ich such dich schon die ganze Zeit!" Sagte Sirius und ließ sich schwungvoll auf das Bett seines Freundes fallen. „Ach ja?" Fragte Remus leicht genervt, denn eigentlich hatte er lieber seine Ruhe haben wollen.

James hatte sich nur schnell etwas zu schreiben geschnappt und war wieder verschwunden, so dass Sirius mit Remus alleine war. „Was ist jetzt?" Hakte Lupin nach und blickte ihn fragend an. „Sag mal... warum hast du eigentlich keine Freundin?" Fragte der schwarzhaarige ganz unvermittelt. „Ähm... wer sagt, das sich keine habe?" Fragte Remus etwas beschämt zurück.

Das war nicht gerade die Art Gespräch die er sich erhofft hatte. „Nun, das verrät mit zum Beispiel gerade dein Verhalten." Sirius lächelte ihn an. Dieses Lächeln löste etwas in ihm aus... er konnte es nur nicht zu ordnen. Doch je länger er seinen Freund ansah, desto intensiver wurde das Gefühl.

So wie Sirius ihn im Moment ansah, hätte er ihn glatt küssen können... aber er war doch mit Severus zusammen... mehr oder weniger... nein das konnte der dem anderen jetzt nicht antun. Außerdem... würde Sirius ihm sicher komplett die Freundschaft kündigen, wenn er das jetzt tat... es war ausgeschlossen!

„Remus?" Fragte Sirius plötzlich und angesprochener erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja?" „Warum starrst du mich so an, als wolltest du mich knutschen?" Fragte er jetzt. „Was? Wie kommst du auf so was?" Remus riss die Augen auf.

„Ach nur so... weil du mich so angestarrt hast. Was ist los mit dir? Sonst bist du doch nicht so..." Sirius begann sich nun langsam Sorgen zu machen. „Nichts.. ich werde jetzt duschen gehen." Remus schlug sein Buch zu, schnappte sich ein paar frische Kleider und ging Richtung Bad davon.

Sirius blickte ihm hinterher und fragte sich, wie lange er sich noch an den jungen Werwolf ranmachen musste, bis dieser endlich begriff, was er von ihm wollte. So wie Remus ihn eben angesehen hatte... mit diesen wunderbar braunen Augen... am liebsten hätte er ihn gleich geküsst.

Seine Hand in Remus Nacken gelegt, ihn sich gezogen und ihn geküsst. Ihn gespürt, gerochen und wäre ihm einfach nahe gewesen. Sein Herz raste, wenn er nur daran dachte ihn zu küssen. Insgeheim erhoffte er sich natürlich dieselben Gefühle von Remus, doch dieser war viel zu schüchtern, um sie ihm gegenüber zu zeigen, dass wusste Sirius.

Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war das Remus bei jemand anderem überhaupt nicht schüchtern war. Severus saß mal wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Jedoch war es nicht so einfach wenn man dauernd mit Berty Botts Bohnen beworfen wurde.

Er hätte sich wehren können. Ja, er hätte sie verfluchen können... doch was sollte das schon bringen? Er würde noch ein Jahr und ein paar Monate aushalten müssen... nur noch diese kurze Zeit, dann hatte er es geschafft. Dann konnte er sein geliebtes Fach, Zaubertränke, studieren und endlich selbst etwas auf die Beine stellen. Er würde kein Geld mehr von seinen Eltern brauchen...

Nachdem allerdings jetzt die 20. Bohne seinen Kopf traf und er langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam, zog er sich resigniert ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Am liebsten, wäre er jetzt bei Remus. Er war der einzige Mensch, bei dem er sich auch wie ein Mensch vorkam.

Dieser hingegen stand gerade unter Dusche und war sich nun seiner Gefühle gegenüber Severus, gar nicht mehr so klar wie noch vor einige Stunden. Er mochte Sirius, er war einer seiner besten Freunde, aber er hatte ich doch in Severus verliebt... oder hatte er sich da nur getäuscht?

Warme Tropfen liefen über seine Haut und kitzelten hier und da, doch das nahm der junge Zauberer nicht wahr. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Was wenn er tatsächlich Sirius liebte und Severus mehr Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war? Außerdem wäre es doch viel einfacher seinen Freunden zu erklären er wäre mit Sirius zusammen als mit Severus. Immerhin hassten sie den Slytherin. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass er auf Jungs stand... musste er dann wirklich noch mit einem Slytherin zusammen sein und dann gerade noch mit diesen!

Er schlug mit seiner Hand gegen die Wand und senkte seinen Kopf darauf. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sollte er die Sache mit Severus schleunigst beenden oder sollte er die Gefühle für Sirius ignorieren? So hin und her gerissen, bemerkte der junge Werwolf nicht mal, dass das Wasser mittlerweile eiskalt war.

„Willst du erfrieren?" Hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. „Nein... ich war in Gedanken..." Jetzt bemerkte er erst wie durchgefroren er bereits war, seine Haut war eiskalt und er begann zu zittern.

Er drehte das Wasser ab und nahm dankend das Handtuch an, welches ihm von Sirius gereicht wurde. „Was ist denn noch?" Fragte Remus und begann sich abzutrocknen.

„Du zitterst ja..." Stellte der Schwarzhaarige mit leicht bebender Stimme fest. „Ach das geht gleich wieder..." Ein Niesen unterbrach seinen Satz und Remus taumelte kurz.

Starke, warme Arme fingen ihn auf. „Vorsicht..." flüsterte Sirius und blickte Remus ernst an.

‚Nein... nicht... ich bin mit Sev zusammen... ich liebe Sev... ich liebe...' doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, senkten sich die Lippen seines Freundes auf die seinen und er spürte seine Beine kaum noch. Wieder durchströmte dieses angenehme Gefühl seinen Körper, doch diesmal war es anders... diesmal war nicht er es, der selbstbewusst an diese Angelegenheit ran ging sondern Sirius. Dieser küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn zu Wachs werden ließ. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, stattdessen gab er sich dem Verlangen hin und schlang seine Arme um seinen Mitschüler.

‚Verdammt... verdammt... ich liebe... dich... ich liebe... Sev... ich weiß gar nichts mehr...' reihten sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zusammen. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass das was er tat nicht fair und nicht richtig war, hatte er nicht genug Kraft sich zu wehren oder gar ‚Nein' zu sagen-

Dieser Kuss schien ewig zu dauern und nie zu enden, immer wieder drang Sirius Zunge in seinen Mund ein und umspielte seine leidenschaftlich. Ein leises Seufzen war immer wieder von beiden zu hören, die ganz abwesend nicht mal mitbekamen, das jemand den Raum betrat.

„Na wurde ja auch mal Zeit." Kicherte James und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen.

Beide drehten sich erschrocken zu ihrem Freund um und schluckten. „War ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen." Setzte dieser noch fröhlich hinzu und seufzte.

„A-Aber..." Stammelte Remus unsicher, im Gegensatz zu Sirius, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein breites Grinsen abzeichnete. „Naja, gut Ding braucht Weile..." Antwortete dieser zog Remus zu sich heran.

Remus hingegen fand diese Situation alles andere als witzig oder lustig... sondern eigentlich war es ihm peinlich und der Gedanke an Severus ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufkommen. Was hatte er da gerade getan? Gestern hatte er noch Severus seine Liebe gestanden und jetzt küsste er Sirius und empfand dies alles andere als unangenehm.

Tränen füllten die Augen des Werwolfs und er befreite sich aus den Armen seines Mitschülers. Etwas verdutzt sah Sirius ihn an, doch Remus hatte den Blick gen Boden gewandt und alles an was er denken konnte war ‚Nur raus hier' Bevor der Schwarzhaarige ihn noch aufhalten konnte, rannte Remus hinaus ins Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich seine Kleider und begann sich anzuziehen.

James blickte Sirius stumm und fragend an, dieser seufzte und ging Remus nach. Potter befand, dass es besser wäre beide jetzt erst mal sich selbst zu überlassen und ließ sie allein.

„Was ist los mit dir Remus? Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass du nicht willst was ich tue... falls dies doch der Fall war... dann... tut es mir leid..." Ziemlich betroffen schlang Sirius die Arme um einen von Remus Bettpfosten und sah ihm zu, wie er sich anzog.

„Nein... du hast nichts falsch gemacht... ich... ich... hab einen Fehler gemacht..." Entgegnete Remus, während er sein verschlissenes Hemd zu knöpfte.

„Warum denkst du so etwas?" Wollte Sirius wissen und blickte ihn immer noch ungeniert an.

„Weil... ich... weil... meine Gefühle... nicht ganz eindeutig sind..." Brachte Remus und Tränen hervor und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Natürlich mochte er Sirius auch mehr als einen ‚normalen' Freund... aber er hätte doch nicht gedacht, dass dieser ebenfalls so empfand... und was empfand er dann für Severus? War es Liebe wie er zuerst geglaubt hatte oder war... einfach nur Mitleid! Er konnte es nicht sagen.Seine Gefühle trieben ein böses Spiel mit ihm.

„Naja... wenn du noch Zeit brauchst... kann ich das verstehen..." Versuchte Sirius seinen Gegenüber zu beruhigen, doch dieser schluchzte nur noch mehr und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So einfach ist das nicht... ich... na ja... ich... weiß nicht... wie ich es sagen soll..." Stammelte der Werwolf mehr in die Decke hinein als zu Sirius und dieser hatte Mühe ihn richtig zu verstehen.

„Aber Remus... du weißt doch, das du mir alles sagen kannst." Der Werwolf spürte wie sich sein Bett neben ihm senkte und spürte Sirius Wärme ganz dich neben sich. Er hatte sein Gesicht immer noch in seinen Armen vergraben und seine Ärmel waren durchweicht von den Tränen die er bereits vergossen hatte. Plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Berührung in seinem Nacken.

„Sag schon, was ist los mit dir? Wenn du das nicht willst... dann sag es doch einfach... ich bin doch nicht böse." Naja, enttäuscht wäre er wohl... aber er könnte diesem schnuckeligen Werwolf doch niemals wirklich böse sein.

„Siri... das ist nicht so einfach... ich... ich... bin... nicht frei..." Mehr brachte er nun wirklich nicht über seine Lippen. Es war zu schwer und er hatte zuviel Angst, was sein Freund dazu sagen würde, wenn er ihm gestand mit wem er eigentlich zusammen war.

„Was soll das heißen?" Fragte Sirius verblüfft. Vielleicht, weil er ein Werwolf war? Aber das wusste Sirius doch bereits und war nie ein Problem für ihn gewesen.

„Naja...ich... ich... bin... vergeben..." Flüsterte Remus und hoffte jetzt, nachdem es raus war, inständig, dass Sirius es nicht verstanden hätte, doch dieser hatte es ganz genau verstanden.

„Was? Aber davon weiß ja nichts... verdammt und ich mach dich an... das tut mir leid... ich wollte das nicht..." Entschuldigte sich der Schwarzhaarige gleich und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Nicht das war schön..." Gab Remus mit geröteten Wangen zu und blickte ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„Aber Remus, du bist vergeben..." Flüsterte Sirius und der Werwolf konnte deutlich die Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ja... aber wenn du da bist... will ich nur mit dir zusammen sein... deshalb weiß ich nicht mehr... was ich noch tun soll..." Heiser sprach Remus diese Worte aus, doch sie verlangten nach Freiheit und wollten nicht länger nur in Remus Kopf verweilen.

„Aber... wer ist es?" Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern Remus mal mit irgendwem gesehen zu haben.

„Das... kann ich nicht... du würdest das nie... verstehen... es tut mir... leid..." Wieder rannen Tränen über Remus Wangen, als er an Severus dachte und das genau das eintraf was dieser ihm prophezeit hatte, nämlich, dass er nicht zu ihm stehen würde, wenn es darum ging.

Remus richtete sich kurz auf und blickte Sirius bittend, zweifelnd und traurig an. Bittend, nach einer Umarmung. Zweifelnd, ob er das richtige tat. Traurig, weil er doch an Severus denken musste.

Sirius rang einen kurzen Augenblick mit sich selbst, doch dann glitt ganz langsam eine Hand in Remus Nacken und zog ihn an sich heran. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen und jagten wohlige Schauer durch beider Körper.

„Remus... ich liebe dich mehr als jemand anderes es könnte... ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers... ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben!" Flüsterte er dem Werwolf ins Ohr und konnte regelrecht spüren wie dieser eine angenehme Gänsehaut bekam. Er wollte die Zweifel seines Freundes wegwischen. Er wollte ihn für sich alleine... ihm war doch in diesem Augenblick egal ob Remus jemand anderes mit diesem Kuss betrog.

„Sirius... ich... ich... liebe dich auch..." gestand Remus seinem Gegenüber und sich selbst ein. Das einzige was er noch nicht wusste, wie er das ganze Severus bei bringen sollte.

So, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe ganz gut... nun das Sev nicht mit Remus zusammen kam, wissen wir ja... also... das heißt aber nicht, dass es nicht noch passieren kann immerhin gibts noch einige Kapitel... das nächste spielt noch in der Schulzeit, das übernächste in der Gegenwart... hihi also ich hoffe, ihr bleibt weiterhin treu knuddel

bye bye Mary


	5. Böses Erwachen

Huhu ihr Lieben!

nun ist es so weit seufz ich muss Sev leiden lassen... ja ich weiß, hab ich ja die ganze Zeit schon... aber jetzt wird er wohl richtig leiden... drop

Böses Erwachen

Severus wartete wie verabredet auf jenem Turm, auf dem alles angefangen hatte. Es war schon spät. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Remus nicht kommen würde. Normalerweise war der Werwolf immer pünktlich, er hatte ihn noch nie warten lassen.

Draußen fielen wieder dicke Tropfen vom Himmel und durchnässten die Wiesen Hogwarts. Er blickte in den Himmel, der langsam immer dunkler wurde. Es passte zu seiner Stimmung. Severus war traurig und wütend. Wie konnte Remus ihm das antun? Warum kam er nicht und warum schickte er nicht mal eine Nachricht.

Es war wieder ein Wochenende an dem die Schüler nach Hogsmeade fuhren. Ein Wochenende an dem sie wieder Zeit für sich gehabt hätten, so wie schon einmal... und Severus sehnte es herbei, denn der ganze Ärger mit seinen Mitschülern ging an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei und Remus war der einzige, dem er wirklich vertraute.

Doch mittlerweile kamen die ersten Schüler schon wieder zurück und Severus wusste, Remus würde nicht mehr kommen. ‚Wie dumm von dir Severus... wer will auch schon was mit dir anfangen? Wahrscheinlich hat er jemand anderes...' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und zwang ihn einen Schritt nach vorne, auf die kleine Steinmauer zu, welche ihn vor dem Hinunterfallen bewahren sollte.

Er stand wieder im Regen, wie schon so oft. Langsam sickerten die kalten, nassen Tropfen durch den dicken Stoff seiner schwarzen Kleidung und berührten sanft seine Haut. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Körper. Ein Zeichen das er noch lebte, auch wenn er es so oft nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollte.

Eine Hand umspielte sacht die kalten Steine der kleinen Mauer. ‚Wo bist du? Warum kommst du nicht?' Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon länger und er wusste kein Antwort. ‚Falsch du weißt es... wer will schon mit dir zusammen sein...' Rief eine innere Stimme, seine Selbstzweifel.

Er sank auf die Knie. Warum hatte er sich nicht damals gleich hier herunter gestürzt? Warum hatte er sich auch noch auf diese absurde Beziehung zu Remus eingelassen. Er hatte doch gleich gewusst, was dabei heraus kommen würde.

Die andere Hand wanderte ebenfalls zur Mauer und legte sich sacht darauf. Der Regen hatte nun seinen kompletten Körper in eisige Kälte gehüllt, doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Das er dies spürte, rief ihm immer wieder ins Bewusstsein, dass er noch lebte... ‚Noch...' dachte er bei sich... und legte seinen Kopf schwermütig gegen die kalte Mauer.

Ja noch lebte er... doch wenn Remus ihn wirklich nicht mehr wollte... der einzige, der es wirklich geschafft hatte sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, der es geschafft hatte ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen... dann wollte er nicht länger leben. Was sollte das schon für ein Leben sein? Ein Leben, wie er es vorher geführt hatte? Ein Leben das er hasste?

Zu lange hatte er dieses Leben geführt und er verabscheute es.

Es kostete ihn viel Kraft jetzt aufzustehen, eigentlich hätte er auch hier sitzen bleiben können. ‚Was ist aber, wenn Remus was passiert ist?' Schoss ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf.

Ja dieser Gedanke kam ihm erst jetzt. Es war nicht die Art von Remus ihn einfach hier sitzen zu lassen und ihm nicht mal eine Nachricht zu schicken. Vielleicht war wirklich was passiert... er musste ihn suchen... aber wie sollte er ihn finden ohne Aufsehen zu erregen?

Zuerst musste er mal in trockene Kleider schlüpfen... es war wohl nicht gerade unauffällig einen lange Wasserspur hinter sich her zu ziehen, wenn man durch Hogwarts schlich.

Dieser Gedanke entfachte eine neue Kraft ihn ihm und er machte sich gleich auf den Rückweg zu den Slytherinkerkern. ‚Aber was wenn ihm nichts passiert ist und er jemand anders hat?' Fragte ihn wieder diese innere Stimme wieder, doch er schob sie gekonnt zur Seite.

Ungeachtet der vielen missbilligenden Blicke die er auf sich zog, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum klitschnass betrat, rannte Severus in den Schlafsaal. Er kramte etwas trockenes zum Anziehen aus der kleinen, schwarzen Truhe am Fußende seines Bettes und begann sich umzuziehen.

Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten und er seine Sachen gewechselt. Die nasse Kleidung achtlos auf dem Boden liegen lassend, verschwand er aus dem Schlafsaal. Das er immer noch sehr misstrauisch und von manchen spöttisch angesehen wurde, interessierte ihn in diesem Augenblick nicht.

Langsam schlich er sich durch die Flure und versuchte möglichst unbeobachtet zu bleiben. Er hatte keine Lust jetzt mit irgendeinem anderen Schüler aneinander zu geraten, er hatte nur eins im Sinn. Remus.

Um sich blickend, schlich er hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Auch wenn er Gryffindor nicht mochte, musste er zumindest dort in der Nähe mal nachsehen. Vielleicht konnte er auch aus einem Gespräch heraushören was mit Remus war. Vielleicht war er auch krank... Vollmond war jedenfalls nicht... dieses Geheimnis hatte der junge Werwolf ihm bereits anvertraut.

Es war sehr still auf den Fluren. Scheinbar waren alle Gryffindors damit beschäftigt ihre ‚Beute' aus Hogsmeade zu begutachten. Severus verstand nicht, wie man für solche lächerlichen Sachen wie ‚Schokofrösche' Geld ausgeben konnte. Seufzend ging er weiter und spitzte bei jedem Schritt die Ohren.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich Stimmen. Eine Stimme konnte er gleich ausmachen. ‚Potter!' Fuhr es ihm direkt durch den Kopf. Schnell huschten die fast schwarzen Augen des jungen Slytherin durch den Gang. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken, aber im Schatten einer Statue konnte er Sicherheit finden, denn immerhin war er wie immer schwarz gekleidet. Wenn man nicht genau hinsah und bei dem flackernden Kerzenlicht konnte man ihn leicht übersehen. Er hoffte, dass dies auch auf Potter, der irgendwie ein Gespür für ihn hatte, zutraf.

An die Wand gepresst und mit pochendem Herzen stand er da. Er hatte weder Lust noch Zeit sich jetzt mit diesem widerlichen Gryffindor zu streiten. Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass er einmal in seinem Leben doch Glück haben konnte und das dieser Kelch an ihm vorüber ging.

Doch als eine andere bekannte Stimme belustigt dazwischen redete, riss er die Augen auf. ‚REMUS!' Schoss ihm gleich durch den Kopf. Er wagte es und versuchte einen Blick auf die Gruppe von jungen Schülern zu erhaschen.

„Ich lass euch Turteltauben dann mal alleine... komm schon Peter!" Rief James und zog seinen Mitschüler mit sich davon. Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht! Das konnte nicht wahr sein... durfte nicht wahr sein! DAS konnte nicht Remus sein oder?

Noch immer hatte er keinen Blick auf die Gruppe erhascht, aber anhand der bekannten Stimmen wusste er natürlich genau um wen es sich handelte.

Nachdem Potter mit Petigrew verschwunden war, hörte man lange Zeit nichts... und dann...

„Remus... ich liebe dich..." leise Worte, fast geflüstert, die Severus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. ‚Aber er liebt mich...' dachte er noch schnell bei sich und beugte sich ein Stück vor. Potter war weg, was sollte da schon groß passieren, wenn er sich nur einen kleinen Blick gönnte.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, was Remus... sein geliebter Remus jetzt tun würde, doch er hoffte inständig, dass er Sirius zurecht weisen würde... ihm sagen würde, dass er bereits jemand hatte den er liebte. Doch die nächsten Worte, sollte Severus in seinem Leben so schnell nicht mehr vergessen.

„Ich liebe dich auch... Sirius..." Gerade als Severus es geschafft hatte und seinen Blick ungehindert zu den beiden ging, hörte er diesen Satz und sein Herz zerbrach in genau jenem Moment.

Was Severus als nächstes sah, hätte er lieber nie gesehen. Geschockt verharrte er in jener Haltung und blickte zu den scheinbar glücklichen Paar.

„Aber... hattest du nicht eine Verabredung?" Fragte Sirius nach einer Weile, als er sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte.

„Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig... ich... will dich... jetzt..." Flüsterte Remus... sein Remus! Severus verstand nichts mehr... hatte er sich gerade einem anderen Menschen offenbart, wurde sein Vertrauen so schändlich missbraucht! Ihm war richtig schlecht und am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt von jenem Turm geschmissen. Wen scherte es denn jetzt noch ob er lebte oder nicht? Remus hatte scheinbar auch ein ganz perfides Spiel mit ihm getrieben.

Als die beiden Gryffindorschüler endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren, trat er aus seinem Versteck auf den Flur. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können? Warum hatte er sich nur blindlinks in diese Beziehung gestürzt?

Langsam trugen ihn seine Schritte Richtung Turm. Ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie wenig sein Leben doch anderen bedeutete. ‚Wenigstens hast du mir ein paar schöne Stunden geschenkt... obwohl diese wahrscheinlich auch nur erlogen waren!' Dachte Severus während er jenem Turm und seinem Schicksal näher kam.

Salzige Tränen hinterließen ihre Spuren auf der fast weißen Haut und trafen sich an seinem Kinn. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Ein kleiner Tropfen nach dem anderen viel auf den Boden und hinterließ dort einen kleinen dunkeln Punkt, der aber auch verschwand sobald er getrocknet war.

An seinem Ziel angekommen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und brach zusammen. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Nicht nur das er diesem Jungen vertraut hatte, er hatte sich endlich wie ein Mensch gefühlt, doch das war jetzt schon wieder vorbei. Einmal in seinem Leben hatte er sich gut gefühlt, doch in den paar Sekunden eben war alles zerschmettert worden.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stand er auf und ging hinüber zur kleinen Mauer, an der er eben noch gekniet hatte. Es regnete immer noch.

Regentropfen vermischten sich mit seinen Tränen und wischten die Salzspuren aus seinem Gesicht.

„Wer würde mich schon vermissen?" Fragte er sich selbst, nachdem er sich auf den Sims gesetzt hatte und nach unten blickte. Wenn er sich früher nicht getraut hatte, so schrie die Tiefe jetzt förmlich nach ihm. Sie rief nach Erlösung und Entkommen aus dieser Welt.

„Warum denkst du so etwas?" Fragte eine Stimme, die Severus nicht kannte. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf. Vor ihm stand ein stattlicher junger Mann, vermutlich ein paar Jahre älter als er selbst, mit langen blonden Haaren.

Severus wusste damals noch nicht, was diese Begegnung für sein restliches Leben bedeuten sollte.

„Wer bist du?" Fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Das passt nicht zu dir. Ich beobachte dich schon lange und es gibt jemanden, der an deinen Fähigkeiten mehr als interessiert ist, also willst du dir doch nicht wirklich das Leben nehmen oder?" Fragt der unbekannte Blonde mit ruhiger Stimme. Ein Stimme die Severus irgendwie beruhigte.

„Wer sollte das schon sein?" Fragte er giftig und blickte wieder nach unten in die erlösende Tiefe.

„Der dunkle Lord." Sprach der junge Mann, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und blickte ihn fordernd an.

„Der dunkle Lord?" Fragte Severus etwas unsicher zurück. Natürlich wusste er genau von wem dieser Mann sprach, denn der dunkle Lord war mittlerweile weit mehr als eine Legende. Er hatte Macht.

„Ja. Auch wenn du noch sehr jung bist, du bist genau der, den der dunkle Lord möchte... also was sagst du?" Fragte der blonde Mann und lächelte beruhigend.

Severus wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich sicher in der Nähe dieses Mannes... irgendwie wollt er endlich beweisen was er konnte und wenn jemand wie der dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich seine Fähigkeiten wollte, warum nicht?

„Sag mir wenigstens wie du heißt." Verlangte Severus und stand auf. Der Gedanke an Selbstmord war ihm vergangen, jedoch dachte er fast jede Sekunde noch an Remus.

„Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy..." Sagte der Blonde ruhig und verbeugte sich kurz. „Ich bin sozusagen die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords und er will dich." Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Lucius Gesicht aus.

„Also schön, was muss ich tun?" Fragte Severus, seine Trauer hinunterschluckend. Lucius war überrascht, wie schnell der junge Schüler sich davon überzeugen ließ, zur dunklen Seite zu wechseln. Voldemort hatte mal wieder Recht behalten, man musste die Zauberer nur in der richtigen Lage erwischen. Sein Timeming hätte nicht besser sein können.

Okay... würde mich wie immer sehr über ein Kommi freuen g

Im nächsten Chap, spring ich übrigens in die nun Gegenwart...also beide sind erwachsen... lol na ja, und zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem Siri nimmer lebt gggg also... ihr wisst was das heißen könnte... lol bis dahin, bye bye

Mary


	6. Viele, viele Jahre später

Huhu Leutz,

danke für die Kommies knuddel ich weiß ich bin letzter Zeit etwas nachlässig mit dem Antworten schäm aber bei mir geht's drunter und drüber... bitte seht mir das einfach nach... ich werde sicherlich bald wieder etwas mehr Zeit haben! hoff

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei dem nächsten Chap!

Kapitel 6

Viele, viele Jahre später...

Severus saß gelangweilt im Büro des Schulleiters und fragte sich wo der Alte schon wieder steckte. War es möglich, dass er das mit Absicht tat? Immer wenn der Zaubertränkelehrer hier her zitiert wurde, musste er auf den Alten waren. Seufzend blickte er sich um. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, in den letzten Jahren öfter als in seiner Schulzeit.

Seine schlanken Finger umspielten die Armlehne des ledernen Sessels. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, mit dem dunklen Lord zu fallen und nach Askaban zu kommen, als hier jetzt zu versauern... dieser Gedanke huschte, auch nach so langer Zeit, immer wieder durch seinen Kopf.

Die Ziele Voldemorts waren nie seine Ziele gewesen, aber er hatte sie befolgen müssen. Er war unter den Todessern angesehen gewesen, weil niemand es schaffte so perfekte Tränke herzustellen. In dieser Hinsicht war er schon immer Perfektionist gewesen. Die letzten Jahre unter Voldemort waren allerdings nicht allzu erfreulich gewesen, so dass er eigentlich ganz froh gewesen war, als dieser scheinbar vernichtet wurde.

Das er noch lebte konnte niemand so recht glauben, bis auf Dumbledore. Severus hatte das Angebot des Schulleiters nur zu gerne angenommen, an der Schule Zaubertränke zu unterrichten und den dunklen Lord auszuspionieren, wenn er denn wieder auftauchen sollte.

Ganz in seinen Gedanken, bemerkte er nicht, wie die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters geöffnet wurde und dieser mit einer weiteren Person den Raum betrat.

Er saß immer noch so ruhig auf dem Sessel, die Hand auf welche sein Kopf gestützt war, war hinter seinen schwarzen Haaren verborgen und er seufzte leise.

„Severus. Schön das du schon da bist." Riss ihn die fröhliche Stimme des Schulleiters aus seinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. Langsam stand er auf und drehte sich zum Schulleiter um. Dann erkannte er ihn, hinter dem Schulleiter stand, in zerschlissenem Umhang, mit einigen kleinen Narben im Gesicht und ziemlich kränklich wirkend Remus Lupin.

„Lupin. Lange her..." Grummelte er leise und ignorierte den Schulleiter.

„Ja... seit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort... wie lange ist das her? 5 Jahre?" Fragte Remus und begegnete ihm, wie eh und je, mit diesem mitfühlenden Blick. Doch Severus würde darauf nicht mehr herein fallen. Immerhin war er kein junger Schüler mehr, dem man alles erzählen konnte.

„Du bist doch verschwunden nachdem Black..." Severus brach ab, als er den Blick des Schulleiters sah, doch dieser hielt sich fürs erste zurück.

„Ja stimmt... aber es gab auch einen guten Grund und den kennst du nur zu gut!" Remus Stimme bebte kaum hörbar, jedoch nicht vor Zorn sondern vor Trauer. Severus sagte nichts, sondern betrachtete den Mann nur stumm.

„Immerhin habe ich das verloren, was mir am wichtigsten war... den Menschen den ich gerade 2 Jahre vorher wieder getroffen hatte... und dann..." Er brach ab. „Entschuldigung..." sagte er dann leise in Dumbledores Richtung und senkte seinen Blick.

„Warum denn Remus? Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dir verboten hätte zu sagen was du denkst." Antwortete Dumbledore beruhigend.

„Was soll das ganze hier überhaupt?" Fragte Severus jetzt, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und verschränkte die Arme. So schnell würde in dieser verdammte Werwolf nicht klein kriegen, obwohl es ihm doch jetzt leid tat, was er da gerade gesagt hat. Andererseits, wer hatte ihn denn damals sitzen lassen wegen diesem verdammten Black? War er doch selbst Schuld, dass es so geendet war!

„Nun, das wollte ich euch gerade erklären... da ja noch Ferien sind..." Erklärte der Schulleiter sogleich und noch bevor der Zaubertränkelehrer etwas erwidern konnte, sprach er weiter.

„Also Remus wird verfolgt, von einigen Todessern. Er hat etwas wichtiges für mich herausgefunden. Da ich selbst weg muss und mich nicht um diese Angelegenheit kümmern kann, wirst du dich um ihn kümmern, so lange er hier ist." Schloss Dumbeldore.

„Ich soll Babysitter für einen Werwolf spielen?" Fragte Snape entsetzt und war sich nicht sicher ob das wirklich der Ernst des Alten sein konnte.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, ich würde es anders nennen, aber nun ja... wie du weißt ist bald Vollmond, das heißt er braucht seinen Trank. Ich habe ihm zugesichert, dass er hier bleiben kann, in Hogwarts... unser anderes Versteck ist nicht mehr sicher." Erklärte der Alte kurz und bündig und Severus fragte sich ob er gerade halluzinierte. Der Schulleiter erwartete tatsächlich von ihm, dass er sich um diesen Werwolf kümmerte! Nach allem was dieser ihm angetan hatte...

„Wo soll er schlafen?" Fragte Severus grummelnd und gar nicht erfreut über diesen Auftrag.

„Ist das so schwer? Bei dir natürlich!" Antwortete Dumbledore, als liege das wohl ganz eindeutig auf der Hand und lächelte.

Remus stand da und sagte nichts. Er hatte zwar mit Dumbledore über diese Angelegenheit gesprochen, doch dass er bei Severus schlafen sollte, davon war nie die Rede gewesen. Ja, dass er hier in Hogwarts blieb... aber doch nicht so etwas...

Da beiden nicht viel übrig blieb, mussten sie wohl oder übel dem Willen des Schulleiter folgen und so trug Remus seine Sachen hinunter in die Kerker Hogwarts, hinter einen leise fluchenden Snape her.

Remus war noch sehr bedrückt, obwohl Sirius Tod schon so lange Zeit zurück lag, auch das er jetzt bei Severus bleiben sollte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei dass er sich wohl fühlte. Immerhin hatte er immer noch sein sehr schlechtes Gewissen wegen dieser Sache damals. Er war nicht fair gewesen und hatte Snape schwer verletzt.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie endlich sein Büro erreichten und Snape ihn durch sein Büro in seine Privaträume führte. In sein Heiligtum, dass außer seine Vorgänger und Dumbledore niemand betreten hatte.

Überrascht sah sich Remus um. Er hätte dem Zaubertränkemeister gar nicht so viel Stil zugetraut und es wirkte alles andere als ungemütlich. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, davor standen zwei Ledersessel und ein kleiner Tisch, der mit Büchern überladen war. Von diesem kleinen gemütlich Raum führten zwei Türen in andere Räume. Remus schloss darauf, dass die eine Tür wohl ins Bad und die andere ins Schlafzimmer führen müsste. Alle freien Wände waren mit Regalen zugestellt, in die unzählige Bücher gepackt waren.

„Wow..." Sagte Remus anerkennend und leise, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte.

„Da ist das Bad, da das Schlafzimmer... wage es ja nicht, das zu betreten!" Giftete Severus sogleich und blickte in böse an.

„Schon gut..." Remus hob die Hände und winkte ab. „Friss mich nicht gleich." Dann ließ er seine Tasche auf den Boden sinken. „Wo soll ich schlafen?" Fragte er dann, denn so etwas wie ein Sofa gab es nicht in diesem Raum.

„Frag Dumbledore." Antwortete Severus ärgerlich und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank in der Ecke und holte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey heraus. Mit einem eisigen Blick fragte er ob Remus auch einen wollte und dieser nickte zustimmend.

„Sev, müssen wir uns selbst das Leben so schwer machen? Was damals passiert ist... es tut mir leid." Versuchte Remus sich zu entschuldigen.

„Spar dir das, ich bin über dich hinweg." Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige kühl und reichte ihm ein Glas.

„Es muss damals schlimm gewesen sein... ich war so feige... ich konnte dir nicht mal mehr unter die Augen treten... aber glaube mir, mir ist das nicht leicht gefallen... ich..." Er brach ab und trank sein Glas in einem Schluck leer.

„Ach ja, dir ist das nicht leicht gefallen? Was denkst wie es mir ging?" Severus trank ebenfalls sein Glas in einem Zug aus und füllte beide Gläser gleich erneut bis zum Rand. Dann ging er hinüber zu den Sesseln, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und setzte sich.

Remus folgte ihm stumm und beobachtete ihn. Immer noch fand er, dass Severus entgegen allen Meinungen sehr gut aussah und er spürte, dass der Slytherin ihn immer noch nicht los gelassen hatte und ihn immer noch faszinierte.

„Severus... wirklich ich... es tut mir leid, dass du das so erfahren musstest." Sagte Remus leise und senkte seinen Blick auf das Glas in seinen Händen.

„Mir auch... ich hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass ich endlich mal jemanden gefunden hätte, der mich so sieht wie ich bin... der mich als Menschen mag... aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt... wie konnte ich auch annehmen, dass ausgerechnet jemand aus Potters Clique was von mir will." Snapes Worte trafen Remus doch unerwartet hart und er trank erneut sein Glas leer.

„Ich habe in dir immer einen Menschen gesehen... einen Menschen den ich sehr mochte... und das tue ich immer noch." Remus blickte ihn wieder an und seine Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt.

‚Nicht schwach werden... aber dieser verdammte Blick... verdammt... ich...' Severus schluckte.

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen." Eröffnete er plötzlich. Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber Sev, es ist gerade mal 15 Uhr. Ich dachte wir könnten noch... Sev jetzt warte doch mal..." Doch Severus war bereits durch die Tür verschwunden, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. „Es tut mir doch leid..." flüsterte der Werwolf leise und setzte sich wieder.

Er blickte zu der Flasche die noch ziemlich voll. „Na mein Freund... dann wirst du mir eben Gesellschaft leisten... wie schon so oft..." Sagte er dann leise zu der Flasche und goss sich ein weiteres Glas ein.

Armer Remus... nun ja, aber ich kann Sev natürlich schon gut verstehen hihi Ich hoffe, es hat euch auch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Kommie da! Bis nächste Woche!

bye bye

Mary


	7. Überfall

Huhu,

also hier das nächste Chap... obwohl diese FF scheinbar nur einer liest... seufzt aber was solls... hihi Viel Spaß dabei!

Kapitel 7

Ein Glas folgte dem nächsten, bis der ehemalige Gryffindor die ganze Flasche geleert hatte. Natürlich vertrug er schon einiges, doch dieser Feuerwhiskey hier, schien eine ganz besondere Note zu haben, denn ihm war ganz schön schwindelig nachdem er fertig war.

Benommen stellten er sein Glas ab und blickte in das Feuer das immer noch im Kamin loderte. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu jenen Jahren, in denen er Snape wahrscheinlich so nahe war wie niemand zuvor und auch niemand danach. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass der arme Severus ganz schön gelitten hatte.

Nicht nur, dass dieser eh nichts zu lachen gehabt hatte... er hatte sein Vertrauen, welches er sich so mühselig erarbeitet hatte, missbraucht. Natürlich verstand er Severus Verhalten ihm gegenüber, egal wie lange es zurück lag.

Traurig blickte er zur Schlafzimmertür und seufzte. Er hatte sich damals für Sirius entschieden. Vielleicht weil es einfacher gewesen war, dies James zu erklären... weil Sirius stark gewesen war, ihn verteidigt hatte wo er konnte... Snape hätte das nie für gekonnt... aber er hatte ihn dennoch nicht weniger geliebt als Sirius. Er war hin- und hergerissen gewesen und hatte sich schlussendlich für den damals scheinenden einfacheren Weg entschieden.

Doch Sirius existierte nicht mehr. Er war tot, schon seit 5 Jahren und er war allein. Langsam stiegen Tränen in ihm auf, die er jedoch gleich wieder unterdrückte. Nach langer Zeit hatte er von Sirius Unschuld erfahren, von der er natürlich schon immer überzeugt gewesen war. Sie hatten noch 2 glückliche Jahre gehabt und dann... war er einfach so gestorben... im Kampf gegen diese verdammten Todesser... ‚Das ist Vergangenheit und lässt sich nicht mehr ändern... aber vielleicht kann ich noch was anderes wieder gut machen...' dachte er bei sich und stand langsam auf.

Der Whiskey zeigte seine wahre, bösartige Wirkung... das Zimmer schien sich im Kreis zu drehen und er schwankte einen kurzen Moment. ‚Na klasse...' dachte er bei sich und hielt sich am Sessel fest, bis er endlich den richtigen Stand gefunden hatte.

Langsam und darauf bedacht nicht noch über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern ging er Schritt für Schritt auf die fast schwarze Schlafzimmertür zu. Severus konnte ja unmöglich schon um diese Zeit schlafen, es war ja sogar noch hell draußen.

Der Werwolf legte ganz leise ein Ohr gegen das kalte Holz der Tür und lauschte, doch von Drinnen war nichts zu hören. Ob er einfach ohne anzuklopfen eintreten sollte? Wenn er schlief, war es sowie so egal.

Seine Hand glitt langsam zum Türgriff, den er dank des Alkohols sogar einmal verfehlte. Mit schneller schlagendem Herzen drückte er den Griff wie in Zeitlupe hinunter. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, schluckte er und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann öffnete er die Tür langsam und bedacht.

Bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, erblickte er den fast nackten Severus vor sich auf seinem Bett. Remus schluckte. Die bis zur Hüfte hinunter gerutschte Bettdecke gab einen überaus erotischen Blick auf dessen Oberkörper frei, welcher sich von der schwarzen Bettwäsche abzeichnete. Remus war sich nicht mal sicher, ob der Zaubertränkelehrer noch eine Unterhose trug, soweit war die Bettwäsche nach unten gerutscht.

Der Slytherin lag auf dem Bauch und hatte den Kopf auf einen Arm gebettet. Sein Gesicht wirkte überaus friedlich, als er ihn so betrachtete. Nicht so angespannt wie sonst und es erinnerte ihn an die schönen Stunden, die beide schon miteinander verbracht hatten. Irgendwie bereute er es jetzt sich nicht für ihn entschieden zu haben.

Er genoss noch einige Sekunden das Bild das sich ihm darbot, denn wann würde er noch mal so eine Gelegenheit bekommen?

‚Ob er es merken würde, wenn ich ihn jetzt küsse?' Fragte sich Remus, denn alles was sein doch ziemlich alkoholisiertes Hirn noch zu Stande brachte, war der Gedanke daran über den nackten Mann herzufallen.

Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Schlafenden zu und kniete sich vors Bett, nun war er genau auf Höhe von Severus Gesicht und betrachte es eine Weile. Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam zu einer schwarzen Haarsträhne, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war und er strich sie ihm sanft aus dem Gesicht.

Die schmalen, rosa Lippen riefen regelrecht ‚Küss mich!' Er schluckte erneut. Konnte er es wagen? Was würde er tun, wenn Severus wach wurde... dieser würde ihm bestimmt alle möglichen Flüche auf den Hals hetzen oder sogar einen der Unverzeihlichen! ‚Ist doch egal... Hauptsache, du kannst ihn noch einmal küssen...' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte er sich langsam vor.

Sein Herz schlug immer schneller und der Raum um ihn herum drehte sich immer noch, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Alles was er wollte waren diese Lippen zu besitzen.

Er hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht, als der Zaubertränkelehrer plötzlich unruhig wurde. ‚Verdammt...' Schoss es ihm wieder durch den Kopf. ‚Was mache ich jetzt? Ich kann ja schlecht sagen... ich dachte du wärst tot und ich wollte dich wiederbeleben!' Remus wollte sich abwenden, doch sein Körper... sein Verlangen ließen dich nicht zu... auch wenn sein Verstand es so wollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus öffnete langsam die Augen. Der Slytherin brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was da gerade vor sich ging. Dann riss er die Augen auf, er fuhr im Bett hoch, bedeckte mit seiner Decke seinen Schambereich, denn er schlief immer nackt. Das war ihm doch jetzt etwas peinlich.

„Was wird denn das wenn es fertig ist!" Giftete er den Werwolf an, der vor Schreck zurück gefallen war und sich gerade noch mit seinen Armen abstützen konnte.

Gerade öffnete Remus den Mund, als eine unglaubliche Übelkeit ihn überkam. Schnell schlug er sich eine Hand vor den Mund sprang auf. Etwas verwirrt blickte Snape dem flüchtenden Remus hinter her und fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt in ihn gefahren war.

Nachdem sich der Slytherin sicher war, dass Remus im Bad verschwunden war, stand er auf und zog sich einen schwarzen Morgenmantel an. Als er in sein kleines Wohnzimmer trat, konnte er eindeutige Geräusche aus dem Bad vernehmen. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte zum Wohnzimmertisch.

„Na kein Wunder... wenn er die ganze Flasche säuft..." sagte er zu sich selbst und hörte ein erneutes Würgen aus dem Badezimmer. Seufzend ging er zu einem kleinen Schränkchen neben der Bar und begann nach einem bestimmten Elixier zu suchen, welches er dann schließlich auch fand.

Als er sich sicher war, das Remus jetzt seinen gesamten Mageninhalt entleert hatte, ging er langsam zur Badezimmertür und klopfte. Es dauerte einige Minuten und ein sehr bleicher und noch kränklich aussehender Remus öffnete.

„Trink das." Sagte Severus kühl und reichte ihm ein kleines Fläschen.

„Woher weiß ich, dass es kein Gift ist?" Fragte Remus ebenso kühl zurück.

„Du musst mir wohl oder übel vertrauen... so oder so, wird deine Übelkeit anschließend vorüber sein." Remus glaubte so etwas wie ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, griff nach dem Fläschen und knallte die Tür wieder zu.

Severus hatte natürlich auch keine Lust mehr, sich jetzt wieder ins Bett zu legen, also ging er zu einem Regal, griff sich ein Buch und setzte sich auf einen der Ledersessel. Nach einer kurzen Weile war er schon ganz vertieft in das Buch. Lässig legte er ein Bein über die Armlehne des Sessel und legte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand, während er mit der anderen das Buch hielt. Er hatte seine Brille anziehen müssen, denn so langsam ließen seine Augen nach. Immerhin war er auch nicht mehr der jüngste.

Remus musste zugeben, dass dieses Mittel von Severus schnell geholfen hatte und er sich wirklich besser fühlte. Er traute sich ja fast gar nicht mehr aus dem Badezimmer hinaus, doch den Rest seiner Zeit dort drinnen zu verbringen war auch nicht Sinn und Zweck seines Aufenthaltes hier. Außerdem würde Severus ihn wohl schneller als er ‚Merlin' sagen könnte aus dem Bad befördern, wenn er baden wollte.

Mit trockener Kehle ging der ehemalige Gryffindor Richtung Tür und öffnete diese langsam. Sogleich erblickte er Severus auf seinem Sessel sitzen, dieser schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, weil er in ein Buch vertieft war.

‚Wow... so wie er da sitzt... ach verdammt... ich weiß ja auch nicht... meine Gefühle spielen mal wieder verrückt... beherrsch dich Remus!' Rügte er sich selbst in Gedanken und räusperte sich leise, woraufhin Severus von seinem Buch aufblickte.

„Wenn man nichts verträgt sollte man es besser lassen... aber ich wüsste ja immer noch zu gerne, was du da im Schlafzimmer von mir wolltest!" Mit finsterer Miene stand der Zaubertränkelehrer auf und ging auf ihn zu.

‚Mit Brille sieht er richtig süß aus... oh verdammt... was denke ich da schon wieder?' Remus war hin und her gerissen. „Entschuldige... ich... es war der Alkohol..." gab Remus leise zu, immerhin war es die Wahrheit... sonst wäre er wohl nicht auf diese wahnwitzige Idee gekommen und in das Schlafzimmer des vermutlich schlimmsten Lehrer in Hogwarts geschlichen und hätte diesen küssen wollen.

„Dann ist ja gut..." Knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ging zurück und las weiter in seinem Buch. Remus hingegen stand wie angewurzelt da und beobachtete den Slytherin.

„Was ist denn?" Fragte dieser sichtlich gereizt nach einiger Zeit, in der er Remus Blicke auf sich spürte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unwohl, so beobachtet zu werden. Er mochte so etwas nicht. Gerade wollte er irgendeine Gemeinheit loslassen, als er einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Arm spürte.

„Verdammt..." fluchte er leise und hielt sich den Arm, wenn er das ignorierte, würde es noch schlimmer werden... er hatte keine Wahl... er musste los. „Ich... muss weg... du bleibst hier, verstanden!" Zischte und lief in sein Schlafzimmer, denn im Morgenrock bei einem Todessertreffen aufzukreuzen, war sicher nicht gerade ideal.

„Severus..." Rief Remus, als der Schwarzhaarige wieder aus seinem Schlafzimmer stürmte und auf die Tür nach draußen zuging. „Was denn jetzt noch?" Fragte der Slyhterin genervt und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Pass auf dich auf..." Flüsterte der Werwolf, kaum hörbar und mich leicht geröteten Wangen.

Severus würde es wohl nie zugeben, doch bedeuteten ihm diese Worte mehr als er gedacht hätte. Mit einem kurzen Nicken, dass Remus kaum sah, verabschiedete sich der Zaubertränkelehrer von ihm.

„Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts..." seufzend ließ sich Remus wieder in einem der Sessel nieder und griff nach dem Buch, welches Severus eben gelesen hatte. Es war ein Buch über Geister und Mythen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Sev sich für so etwas interessierte... und begann gleich zu lesen.

Nach ein paar Stunden, in denen sich Remus immer mehr sorgte, dass Severus etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, entschloss er sich ein wenig draußen spazieren zu gehen. Vielleicht tat ihm frische Luft ganz gut, schlafen konnte er jetzt im Moment nicht.

Er zog sich warm an und öffnete die Kerkertür. Seit er hier war, hatte er außer Dumbledore und Severus niemanden gesehen. Wo waren eigentlich die anderen Lehrer? Waren sie nicht da? Warum hatte er sie eigentlich nicht begrüßt? Vermutlich, weil er viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst und Severus war. Seufzend erreichte er die Eingangshalle.

„Was wollen sie denn hier?" Erklang die misstrauische Stimme des alten Hausmeisters Filch. „Ich, bin zu Besuch." Erklärte Remus freundlich. Filch war schon ein komischer Kauz, daran würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern.

„Ach... und warum weiß ich davon nichts?" Noch eine Spur misstrauischer als vorher kam er auf ihn zu. Seine Katze lief zwischen seinen Beinen umher und Remus fragte sich, ob Flich möglicherweise noch stolpern würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin heute Mittag mit Professor Dumbledore hier angekommen und war die ganze Zeit bei Professor Snape..." Ein markerschütternder Schrei unterbrach Remus in seinen Ausführungen und er drehte sich Richtung Eingangstür. „Das kam von draußen!" Rief er und blickte Filch besorgt an.

„Ich rufe McGonagall..." Sagte dieser und schlurfte schnell davon. Remus griff nach seinem Zauberstab und ging langsam Richtung Tür. Er schluckte. Es war eine Frauenstimme gewesen, das war eindeutig zu hören.

Er öffnete er die große, dunkle Tür und trat hinaus. Es war bitterkalt und schon stockdunkel draußen. Der Mond spendete nur gering Licht, da er teilweise von Wolken bedeckt wurde.

„Lumos" flüsterte Lupin leise und trat hinaus auf die Stufen. So leise wie möglich ging er sie hinab, immerhin hätte er ja noch etwas hören können und wirklich, er hörte etwas. Es war kein Schrei... eher ein Stöhnen, die Person die geschrieen hatte musste hier ganz in der Nähe sein.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er beeilte sich um zu der Person zu gelangen, die geschrieen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er erblickte im Gestrüpp nahe des Waldes, eine in weiß gekleidete Frau. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und bewegte sich nicht.

‚Verdammt...' seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand halten lief er auf sie zu. Schweratmend kam er bei ihr an und beugte sich über sie. ‚Ob sie noch lebt?' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er fühlte ihren Puls. ‚Merlin sei dank...' Erleichtert atmete er auf, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass derjenige der die Frau angegriffen habe könnte, möglicherweise noch hier war.

Langsam steckte er seinen Zauberstab in unter seinen Umhang und wollte die Frau gerade aufheben, als diese anfing zu kichern und sich aufrichtete. „Was..." weiter kam Remus nicht, denn er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken, er war von irgendeinem Fluch getroffen worden.

Leblos sackte er zu Boden.

Gemein ich weiß... hihi ging net anders... das nächste Chap gibt's am Sonntab, so Mexx will...

bye bye

Mary


	8. Rettung?

Huhu Leutz,

sorry das dieses Chap erst so verspätet kommt, aber ich war letztes WE nicht zu Hause und die Woche über... hab ich's schlicht und einfach vergessen... sorry!

Aber jetzt... viel Spaß!

Kapitel 8 – Rettung?

‚Wo bin ich?' Remus öffnete langsam die Augen. Allen Anschein nach, schien er sich in einem kleinen, feuchten Kerkerraum zu befinden. Er war entführt worden... wohlmöglich von Todessern? Sein Kopf schmerzte, denn der Schlag hatte wirklich gesessen. Seine zitternde Hand wanderte weiter nach unten und blieb an einem Eisenhalsband hängen, welches mit einer Kette aus dem gleichen Material, an der Wand befestigt war.

‚Was ist passiert?' Er blickte an sich hinunter. Er war angezogen, so wie er das Schloss verlassen hatte. Vielleicht war alles nur ein böser Traum und er würde gleich aufwachen. Doch leider passierte nichts dergleichen, sondern langsam knarrend wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Hinein kam die junge Frau, die Remus auf dem Hogwartsgelände gehört hatte. Er war diesen Zauberern in die Falle gegangen, aber wie hatten sie wissen können, dass er ausgerechnet da das Gebäude verlassen wollte... wie hatten sie überhaupt wissen können, dass er da war... hatten sie es überhaupt auf ihn abgesehen?

„Na endlich... wurde aber auch Zeit das sie mal wieder wach werden." Erklang die eisige Stimme der jungen Frau, die so gar nicht zu ihr passte. „Der Meister ist schon ziemlich wütend, dass sie so lange bewusstlos waren... wollte er doch gleich mit ihnen spielen..." Ein hämisches Gelächter erfüllte den Raum und trieb dem Werwolf eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.

„Meister?" Fragte er vorsichtig, doch irgendwie kannte er die Antwort bereits. Die junge Frau kicherte noch einmal und gab jemandem hinter sich den Befehl ihn los zu machen. Natürlich nur die Kette von der Wand und nicht von seinem Hals.

Ein bulliger Kerl betrat der Raum und Remus fragte sich, ob das vielleicht alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er griff unter seinen Umhang, an die Stelle an der normalerweise sein Zauberstab saß.

„Zwecklos... falls sie den hier suchen!" Rief die junge Frau und lachte erneut, als sie ihm zwei Holzstücke vor die Nase war... sein Zauberstab. Verständnislos schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Was soll das alles hier? Was wollt ihr von mir?" Fragte er jetzt und blickte die Frau ruhig an.

„Sie haben unseren Meister wütend gemacht... er war nicht sehr erfreut, dass sie eines unserer Verstecke an den Orden weitergegeben haben... und ich auch nicht... denn mein Mann wurde wegen ihnen verhaftet!" Der Ton der Hexe wurde gefährlich leise und sie kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Das werden sie noch bereuen, wenn der Lord mit ihnen fertig ist!" Giftete sie ihn an und nun wusste Remus, was hier los war.

Er war tatsächlich in die Fänge der Todesser geraten. Er hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, eines ihrer Verstecke zufällig gefunden und die Daten natürlich an den Orden weitergegeben. Es waren daraufhin 13 Todesser festgenommen worden. Da Voldemort irgendwie erfahren hatte, dass er die Infos weitergegeben hatte, war er schon seit Wochen hinter ihm her. Bisher hatte er sich erfolgreich verstecken können.

„Ich würde es jederzeit wieder so machen!" Antwortete Remus und grinste die junge Hexe frech an. „Schweig!" Schrie sie und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige, welche eine ziemlich gerötete Wange hinterließ.

„Bring ihn jetzt rüber!" Befahl sie dann dem großen Typ, der scheinbar nur Befehle entgegen nehmen konnte, denn eigenständiges Denken war ihm, so wie es aussah, nicht geschenkt worden.

Remus wurde unsanft aus dem Raum gezerrt. Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft sich auf die Beine zu stellen, bevor dieser Kerl ihn einfach hinter sich herzog. Taumelnd stürzte er diesem Riesen hinterher und fragte sich, was ihm jetzt wohl bevor stehen würde und... ob er Severus hier treffen würde... was würde der sagen? Er konnte ihm ja nicht helfen, ohne das seine Tarnung auffliegen würde. Remus schluckte. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken und er begann zu schwitzen, das alles machte ihm mehr Angst, als er wohl jemals zugegeben hätte.

Mittlerweile waren sie in irgendeiner anderen Etage des Hauses, doch da Remus so in Gedanken war, bekam er davon nur wenig mit. Seine Gedanken kreisten im Moment nur darum, was Voldemort wohl mit ihm machen und ob er dieses Haus wohl jemals lebend verlassen würde.

Irgendwann blieb dieser Riese einfach stehen und klopfte an eine Tür, als diese von innen geöffnet wurde, schubste er Remus ziemlich grob in den Raum hinein. Der Werwolf verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte unsanft zu Boden. Ein lautes Lachen drang an sein Ohr und er wagte es kaum, den Kopf zu heben.

Die Tür war mittlerweile wieder verschlossen. Remus rappelte sich langsam auf und blickte sich um. An der Tür standen zwei Todesser, die scheinbar Wache hielten. Vor ihm saß Voldemort, neben ihm stand Lucius Malfoy.

„Willkommen..." Sagte Voldemort und funkelte ihn gefährlich an, sein Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzerrt.

„Hören sie auf mit dem Scheiß... was ist hier los... wenn sie mich töten wollen... tun sie es doch... worauf warten sie?" Fragte Remus und hielt dem Blick stand, er hatte ja kaum noch etwas zu verlieren... außer seinem Leben, doch er glaubte eh nicht mehr daran, dass er noch lebendig hier heraus käme.

„Na na... in so einer Situation solltest du besser aufpassen, was du so alles sagst..." Das Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch ein wenig. „Ich glaube Lucius wird dir wohl mehr Manieren beibringen müssen."

Der blonde Mann nickte grinsend und kam auf Lupin zu, dieser trat einen Schritt zurück, doch Malfoy war schneller und hatte ihn schon nach der Kette an seinem Hals gegriffen und ihn zu Boden geschleudert.

„Das war wirklich nicht nett!" Zischte der blonde Mann und zog mit aller Kraft an der Kette, so dass Remus im ersten Moment die Luft wegblieb.

„Was bin für euch... so was wie ein Haustier... oder warum muss ich das Teil da tragen?" Fragte er keuchend, als er wieder atmen konnte.

„Ja, das sieht wohl so aus... du wirst uns dienen... für unser Vergnügen sorgen." Zischte Malfoy ihm ins Ohr. „Träum weiter!" Gab Remus wagemutig zurück, doch er sollte es gleich bereuen. Malfoy zog ihn mit der Kette in Richtung eines anderen Zimmers.

„Ich werde ihm schon Benehmen beibringen, Meister." Sagte er noch schnell in die Richtung von Voldemort.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt!" Gab dieser zurück und nickte Lucius zu.

„Was hast du vor?" Fragte Remus und versuchte sich gegen dieses Halsband zu wehren, doch es war ihm nicht möglich. „Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen..." Antwortete der Blonde und lachte.

In dem anderen Zimmer wusste Remus gar nicht wie ihm geschah, zwei Männer packten ihn und zerrten zu einer Wand. Um seine Hände schlossen sich Handschellen. Amüsiert sah Lucius diesem Schauspiel zu.

„Weißt du ich halte ja nicht viel von roher Gewalt... ich bevorzuge eigentlich Flüche... aber bei dir werde ich da mal eine Ausnahme machen!" Flüsterte Malfoy und nickte den beiden Männern zu, sie alleine zu lassen.

Gefährlich musterte der Blonde ihn aus der Ferne. „Was hast du vor?" Wiederholte der Werwolf seine Frage. Woher hatten sie gewusst, dass Remus im Schloss war... denn scheinbar hatten sie es genau auf ihn abgesehen gehabt. Hatte Severus ihn verraten? Nein, das würde er nicht tun oder... vielleicht aus Rache, wegen der Sache mit Sirius damals? Zweifel stiegen in Remus hoch. Vielleicht hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer wirklich etwas damit zu tun...

Ohne auf die Frage des anderen zu antworteten ging Lucius auf ihn zu. Je näher er kam, desto mehr konnte er dessen Angst spüren, die sein Gegenüber nicht gut überspielen konnte.

Remus konnte sich nicht wehren, seine Hände waren angekettet, er flüchtete soweit nach hinten, wie es ihm möglich war. „Geh weg..." Flüsterte er, doch natürlich tat Lucius nichts dergleichen, sondern kam noch näher, bis er dicht vor ihm inne hielt.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie es ist sich anfühlt, wenn ich dich ficke. Immerhin hatte ich noch nie etwas mit einem Werwolf..." Remus riss die Augen auf. Was! Er wollte Sex mit ihm? Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein! Remus hatte noch nie mit jemanden geschlafen, außer mit Sirius.

„D-Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" Fragte Remus erschüttert und fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde unwohler. Er wäre lieber tot, als das ertragen zu müssen. Alleine der Gedanke ließ eine merkwürdige Übelkeit in ihm aufkommen.

„Und ob das mein ernst ist..." Antwortete Lucius Malfoy und begann ihn auszuziehen. Remus erstarrte. „A-Aber..." Versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch irgendwie war er nicht wirklich in der Lage dazu.

„Lucius, lass das!" Hörte der Remus plötzlich eine sehr vertraute Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. „Du sollst ihm Benehmen beibringen, nicht mit ihm schlafen!" Erklärte diese Person und kam näher. Irgendwie war Remus froh, Severus zu sehen.

„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen!" Gab der Blonde wütend von sich und ließ von Remus ab. Erleichtert rappelte sich der Werwolf auf und hoffte inständig, dass Severus ihn hier heraus brachte.

„Ich nicht, aber der Meister schon, er verlangt nach dir und ich habe hier den Trank, also..." Severus blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. ‚Was für einen Trank?' Schoss es dem Angeketteten durch den Kopf.

Doch Lucius tat, zu Remus Überraschung, was Severus verlangte und stand murrend auf. Gefährlich funkelte er den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Bilde dir ja nichts ein, nur weil du ein wenig mehr zu sagen hast als ich... das wird sich bald ändern!" Remus verstand jedes Wort und fragte sich, was zwischen beiden vorging. „Vielleicht...vielleicht auch nicht..." Antwortete Severus gelassen und wartete bis Lucius fluchend den Kerker verlassen hatte.

A/N

Hmh, ob Luc das auf sich sitzen lässt? Ich glaube... nein ich weiß es ja... er wird das nicht einfach so mit sich machen lassen... also... na ja...

Okay, würde mich wie immer über ein Kommie freuen und bis zum nächsten Mal!

bye bye

Mary


	9. Gerettet

A/N

Huhu ihr Lieben, hier ein neues Chap! Danke für die Kommies knuddel hat mich sehr gefreut, dass wenigstens ein paar Menschen diese FF lesen gg und jetzt viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap

Gerettet

Nachdem sie alleine waren, trat Severus seufzend näher. „Du verstehst es, dich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen... hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst im Schloss bleiben?" Fragte er tadelnd und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten... und was für ein Trank? Was willst du jetzt von mir und woher wussten die, dass ich in Hogwarts bin?" Severus konnte deutlich das Misstrauen spüren.

„Falls du darauf anspielst, sie hätten was von mir erfahren... dem ist nicht so... egal was passiert ist, ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass du ihnen in ihre Hände fällst." Das musste jetzt sogar der Zaubertränkemeister zugeben. ‚Im Gegenteil...' setzte er noch in Gedanken hinzu und hob das Fläschchen hoch. Remus gab im Moment keinen Ton von sich.

„Zu deiner Frage, was das hier soll... DAS sollte eigentlich ein Trank werden um dich gefügig zu machen, denn den Imperio-Fluch kennen leider mittlerweile zu viele und der dunkle Lord wollte etwas neues versuchen...er wollte Dumbledore austricksen..." „Ach und du hilfst ihm noch dabei... Dumbledore vertraut dir!" Rief der Braunhaarige wütend und am liebsten wäre er auf Severus los gegangen, solche Wut baute sich in ihm auf.

„Lass mich erst einmal ausreden, ich sagte ja schließliche ‚sollte' und nicht ‚ist' oder?" Der Schwarzhaarige funkelte ihn an und sprach dann, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten weiter. „Glücklicherweise, ist keiner der Todesser in Zaubertränke so bewandert wie ich, so dass ich ihnen ohne Probleme was vormachen kann... ich habe mir also was überlegt... dieser Trank wird dich, auch wenn im Moment kein Vollmond ist, in einen Werwolf verwandeln... du hast genug Kraft um dich hier loszureißen und zu flüchten. Der Trank wird innerhalb von Sekunden wirken, das heißt ich muss ihn dir jetzt gleich verabreichen..."

„Was ist mit dir? Ich werde dich... vielleicht töten und wenn nicht, wird es der dunkle Lord tun." Und Remus blickte ihn entsetzt an. Die nächsten Worte, des Zaubertränkelehrers würde der Werwolf niemals vergessen.

„Für mich, warst du immer der einzige Mensch, der zählte. Selbst nach dem was mit Sirius war. So wird es immer sein. Du wirst ohne meine Hilfe hier nicht lebend heraus kommen und das ist der einzige Weg. Der dunkle Lord stellt mir zum Brauen immer nur das zur Verfügung, was ich wirklich brauche... na ja, und dieser Trank hat die gleich Zutaten. wie der den ich eigentlich brauen sollte... bis auf eine... aber die habe ich aus meinem Archiv hier her geschmuggelt... Remus... das schlimmste was mir passieren kann, dass ich ein paar Flüche abbekomme... ich möchte das du fliehst." Severus blickte ihn traurig an. „Was aus mir wird, ist mir egal, Hauptsache du lebst." Setzte er dann noch etwas heiser hinzu und war froh, dass sich hier im Raum niemand befand.

Natürlich hatte Remus ihn damals sehr verletzt und deshalb war er auch immer abweisend zu ihm gewesen, doch insgeheim hatte er sich gewünscht wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Dies allerdings war ihm jetzt erst wieder wirklich bewusst geworden.

„Ich will nicht schon wieder jemanden verlieren... den ich liebe, bitte..." Flüsterte Remus unter Tränen, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde das schon schaffen." Severus löste den kleinen Korken aus der Glasflasche. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen!" Versprach er und legte eine Hand unter Remus Kinn.

Verschwommen sah Remus zu, wie Severus das Fläschchen zu seinem Mund führte. Er wollte sich wehren, doch so wirklich war es nicht möglich. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dem Zaubertränkelehrer doch soviel bedeutete, dass dieser sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Niemals hätte er dem Slytherin das zugetraut.

Und bevor das kalte Glas des Fläschchens seine Lippen berührte, flüsterte er leise „Ich liebe dich." Dann war es zu spät. Er spürte wie der Trank langsam seine Kehle hinterlief. Wie es in seinen Adern anfing zu kribbeln, das Blut fast überkochte, wie bei Vollmond.

Immer mehr machten seine menschlichen Sinne denen des Wolfes Platz. Je mehr sich Remus auch anstrengte, dass Bewusstsein nicht zu verlieren, desto mehr stellte er fest, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Der Trank wirkte schnell.

Severus sah zu wie er sich verwandelte. Er hätte weglaufen können, doch was sollte das schon bringen? Viel zu schnell hätte Remus ihn eingeholt. Er konnte nur immer wieder hoffen, dass Remus ihn nicht umbrachte, doch er nahm es in Kauf.

Der Körper des ehemaligen Gryffindors war über und über mit Fell bedeckt, bei seiner Kleidung platzten die Nähte und er zerrte an den Eisenfesseln, welche wohl nicht mehr allzu lange standhalten würden.

Es war die einzige Möglichkeit die der Zaubertränkelehrer sah, auch wenn es ihm insgeheim weht tat ihn so zu sehen. Denn er wusste, dass die Verwandlung schmerzhaft war.

Der Werwolf zerrte an seinen Ketten und nach einigen Versuchen, hatte er diese aus der Verankerung in der Wand gerissen. Das erste was das wilde Tier, denn es war nicht mehr wirklich Remus, tat war Severus anzufallen. Der Zaubertränkemeister spürte einen starken Schmerz an seinem rechten Arm. Tief bohrten sich die Zähne des Werwolfs in sein Fleisch und er biss die Zähne zusammen, jedoch hielt er dem Blick stand.

Ganz plötzlich ließ das Tier von ihm ab und schien ihn anzustarren. Obwohl Severus wusste, dass es unmöglich war, so glaubte er, dass der Werwolf ihn erkannt hatte. Denn danach wandte er sich ab und rannte gegen die Tür, es bedurfte auch nur hier ein paar Versuchen und die Tür war eingerannt.

Severus rappelte sich auf, er bekam mit, wie der Werwolf draußen im Flur über einen anderen herfiel, doch diesmal ohne Gnade.

Sein Arm schmerzte heftig und er kämpfte sich hinaus. Jedenfalls würde das sein Alibi sein... auch wenn er dafür in Kauf nahm, jetzt ebenfalls dem gleichen Schicksal wie Remus verfallen zu sein, aber wozu war er Zaubertränkemeister?

Er ging langsam durch den Raum, in dem Voldemort eben noch gesessen hatte. Remus hatte ein ziemliches Blutbad angerichtet, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war.

Severus schaffte es nicht mehr, den Raum zu verlassen, als er zusammen brach. Er hatte viel Blut verloren, außerdem spürte er die Wirkung des Bisses langsam aber sicher in sich aufsteigen... er spürte, dass es auch von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er sackte auf die Knie und stützte sich mit dem noch gesunden Arm auf dem Boden ab.

„Das wird dem Lord gar nicht gefallen..." Hörte er eine hämische Stimme von der Tür aus, in welcher Lucius Malfoy stand. „Ich hab schon genug Probleme..." Entgegnete Severus so kalt wie immer und wollte aufstehen, doch so gleich wurde ihm schwindelig und er beließ es mal dabei, liebe sitzen zu bleiben.

„Ja das glaube ich dir gerne... wenn ich mir so deinen Arm betrachte... dass du wirklich in Kauf nimmst, selbst so ein Monster zu werden um ihn zu retten... soviel Gefühl hätte ich dir nicht zu getraut..." Flüsterte der Blonde gefährlich. Innerlich war Severus schockiert, doch nach außen hin machte er gute Miene zu bösem Spiel. „Natürlich... ich kann mir nichts schöneres Wünschen... bei dem Trank muss wohl was schief gelaufen sein!" Sagte er gespielt verärgert und versuchte erneut sich aufzurichten.

„Natürlich..." Sagte Lucius und der Zaubertränkelehrer konnte heraushören, dass der Blonde ihm kein Stück glaubte, aber das machte nichts... so lange der dunkle Lord schluckte was er vorgesetzt bekam und das würde dieser.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaffte es, sich aufzurichten und stand auf. „Du wirst niemals wieder deinen Status bei ihm erhalten und Lügen über mich zu verbreiten, wird dich auch nicht weiter bringen..." Sofort konnte man sehen, dass der Blonde weitaus mehr als nur verärgert war.

„Das kann man wohl sagen..." Hörten beide die eisige Stimme ihres Meisters, welcher ebenfalls gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Dennoch kannst du dir vorstellen, Severus, dass ich nicht sehr erfreut darüber bin was passiert ist und du weißt, dass ich Fehler nicht schätze." Kalt blickte Voldemort den Slytherin an und dieser nickte. „Ja Meister." Antwortete er höflich und respektvoll und verneigte sich kurz.

Voldemort trat ein paar Schritte vor, so dass Lucius hinter ihm stand „Ich brauche dich, dass weißt du... du bist unersetzlich... aber dennoch kann ich so einen Fehler nicht dulden... Lucius!" Er schnippte mit den Fingern in Lucius Richtung und dieser trat vor. „Ja Meister?" Fragte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen, allen war schon klar was Voldemort wollte. „Bestrafe ihn!" Befahl er dann mit Genugtuung. „Mit Vergnügen..." Antwortete Lucius und zerrte Snape aus dem Raum.

A/N

Soooooooo... das wars mal wieder… lol oki, nächste Woche gehts wie immer weiter! Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein Kommie da, würde mich sehr freuen!

bye bye

Mary


	10. Bestrafung á la Malfoy

A/N

Sooo... und schon wieder ein neues Chap gg danke für die Kommies! Habe mich sehr gefreut und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich möchte außerdem noch darauf hinweisen... dass ich nicht gerade sehr nett zu dem armen Sev war entschuldigend blickt aber Luc ist eben net gerade der feinfühlige... seufz aber lest selbst...

Bestrafung á la Malfoy

„Na Fang... hast du da was gefunden?" Fragte Hagrid freudig, als er sich durch einige Hecken gekämpft hatte. Hier wo der Wald noch nicht so dicht war, hatte Fang auch keine Angst mal ein paar Schritte alleine vor zu gehen.

Doch als der Wildhüter Hogwarts sah, was genau Fang da gefunden hatte, blieb er schockiert stehen. „Professor Lupin... oh wie sieht er denn aus... wir müssen ihn ins Schloss bringen Fang..." Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei dem ehemaligen Lehrer und hatte ihn über seine Schultern gelegt. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm noch was anziehen..." Hagrid dachte ja grundsätzlich immer laut.

Schnell wickelte er Remus in seine Jacke, damit dieser nicht ganz nackt war und kämpfte sich wieder zurück durch das wilde Geäst. Fang wich ihm nicht von der Seite.

„Weißt du Fang, Dumbledore sucht ihn schon seit Tagen... genauso wie Professor Snape... was ist bloß passiert?" Natürlich erwatete der Wildhüter keine Antwort von seinem riesigen Hund, aber er war glücklich, dass Fang da war... so war er nicht ganz alleine.

Hagrid stapfte durch das feuchte Gras. So wie Lupin aussah, musste er wohl schon einige Tage hier draußen gelegen hatten und war halb erfroren. Ein Glück das Hagrid ihn gefunden und gleich reagiert hatte.

Endlich erreichte er das große Eingangstor. Zunächst brachte er den fast erfrorenen Lupin auf die Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey war alles andere als erfreut, doch sie kümmerte sich direkt mit vollem Einsatz um ihn. Während Lupin versorgt wurde, machte sich Hagrid auf den Weg durchs Schloss, um Dumbledore zu informieren.

Er fand ihn ein paar Meter vor seinem Büro und informierte ihn über den Zwischenfall. Erleichtert, aber auch geschockt zu gleich folgte der Schulleiter seinem treuen Wildhüter auf die Krankenstation.

Lupin war mittlerweile angezogen und versorgt. Er lag immer noch bewusstlos in seinem Bett. Er wirkte fast wie tot und Dumbledore blickte besorgt zu seiner Medihexe.

„Lungenentzündung im höchsten Grade... ein Glück das Hagrid ihn gefunden hat." Erklärte sie kurz und knapp. „Mit viel Ruhe und der richtigen Medizin wird er schnell wieder fit, allerdings ist das schwierig... denn Severus ist nicht da und ich bräuchte einen bestimmten Trank..." Nun war es an der Medihexe besorgt zu blicken und Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ja, ich mache mir auch Sorgen... es ist ungewöhnlich, dass er so lange wegbleibt und ich frage mich was mit Remus passiert ist... was war hier bloß los?" Da war er einmal nicht da und schon passierte so ein Missgeschick, dabei hatte er Remus hier Sicherheit versprochen. Er hätte doch nicht zu diesem dämlichen Kongress fahren sollen.

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen setzte sich der Schulleiter neben den reglosen Körper seines ehemaligen Lehrers und mittlerweile auch guten Freundes.

„Danke Hagrid, aber ich brauche dich nicht mehr für heute." Sagte er dann traurig und blickte kurz lächelnd seinen Wildhüter an. Nickend machte sich Hagrid auf den Weg zu Fang, der unten vor dem Eingangsportal wartete. Hagrid nahm ihn nie mit ins Schloss, dass hatte er einmal getan, doch dass Fang auf Mrs. Norris losgegangen war, hatte Filch alles andere als gefallen.

Madame Pomfrey schlich immer wieder um Lupin herum, maß Fieber oder tupfte ihm einfach nur die Stirn ab. Sogar sie war sehr besorgt um ihn und das hieß schon was, wenn selbst sie nicht mehr auf ihre Heilungskunst vertraute.

Keiner der beiden wusste was passiert war und wie lange sich der ehemalige Gryffindor schon da draußen befunden hatte.

„Poppy, ich weiß noch, als er einer meiner Schüler war... und jetzt... so was..." Flüsterte Dumbledore in Gedanken und Pomfrey nickte. Auch sie hatte ihn oft genug hier gehabt und jetzt hing sein Leben an einem seidenen Faden, ohne Snapes Zaubertränke würde sie im Moment auch wenig machen können. Sie konnte ihn zwar aufpäppeln, doch ihre Künste waren leider eingeschränkt, jedenfalls was das brauen gewisser Tränke anbelangte.

„Wo Severus wohl steckt... vielleicht hat er noch einen Trank in seinem Archiv..." Fiel Poppy plötzlich ein und Dumbledore blickte sie an. Warum waren sie eigentlich nicht gleich darauf gekommen, wenigstens nachsehen konnten sie ja mal, das kostete doch nichts... vielleicht würde, falls Lupin dann auch aufwachte, er alles erklären können.

„Mein Archiv ist mein Heiligtum... da kommt niemand rein... nicht mal du Albus..." Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden um und blickten auf einen ziemlich fertigen und verletzten Snape.

„Severus!" Dumbledore sprang gleich auf um ihn zu stützen. ‚Welch Ironie... der ist gut 60 Jahre älter ich und stützt mich...' Doch Severus hatte nicht die Kraft sich wirklich zu wehren, sondern ließ sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich helfen.

„Was ist passiert, wo wart ihr so lange..." Fragte Pomfrey aufgeregt, während sie Severus aus seiner Kleidung half, denn diese klebte regelrecht vom Blut an seinem Körper. Er war sehr geschwächt.

„Ich erkläre euch alles, wenn es mir besser geht... ich brauche was gegen die Schmerzen und dann... muss ich was für Lupin holen... Ich habe tatsächlich noch was, das ihm helfen wird..." Er hatte ja das Gespräch teilweise mitbekommen und wusste schon was zu tun war.

„Nein, sie müssen sie erst einmal ausruhen!" Poppy blickte ihn streng an. „Der Blick funktioniert vielleicht bei Schülern, aber bei mir nicht!" Entgegnete Severus in seiner gewohnten Art und Dumbledore lächelte erleichtert. „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, steht dem nichts im Wege, aber wenn du fertig bist, kommst du wieder hier her und Poppy untersucht dich." Durch seine halbmondförmige Brille blickte ihn der Schulleiter an.

„Schon gut Albus, aber spar dir deinen Blick auch für die Schüler auf." Knurrte Snape, der keine Lust hatte sich untersuchen zu lassen, aber die Wunden waren zu tief und zu schwer, als das er sich selbst darum kümmern konnte. Lucius hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Madame Pomfrey erschrak, als sie ihm aus dem Hemd geholfen hatte und seinen Rücken sah. „Oh bei Merlin, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert..." Flüsterte hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. So etwas hatte sie in Ihrer ganzen Laufbahn noch nicht gesehen. Selbst Dumbledore schluckte.

„Lucius Malfoy..." Antwortete Severus kurz und knapp, die gesamte Gesichte würde ihnen nicht erzählen... ja Lucius hatte ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet und das nicht nur körperlich, aber er war ja einiges gewohnt.

Flashback

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" Fragte Severus, nachdem der Blonde seine Hände an einer Kette befestigt hatte, welche von der Decker herab hing. Severus kniete jetzt in dem Zimmer und blickte Lucius an. Wenn dieser glaubte, dass er nachgeben würde und um Gnade betteln würde, hatte er sich geirrt.

„Ich will nur meinen Spaß..." Grinsend hob er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Wink war Severus halb nackt, bis auf seine Shorts. „Spaß... na dann fang doch an... aber bitte sei nicht zu weich..." Provozierte der Schwarzhaarige den sowie so schon sehr wütenden, blonden Mann.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden ging er zu einem Tisch, griff nach einer Lederpeitsche „Du weißt, eigentlich stehe ich nicht auf diese Art von Gewalt... aber das hier wird mir Spaß machen..." Lucius funkelte ihn an, doch sein Blick verfinsterte sich als Severus antwortete „Mir auch..." und sich über die Lippen leckte.

Lucius stellte sich hinter ihn und voller Wut schlug er zu. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, das tat doch mehr weh, als er gedacht hätte, doch er würde nicht einmal schreien... den Gefallen würde er Malfoy nicht tun. Immer wieder und wieder traf das kalte Leder die mittlerweile blutige Haut von Severus Rücken und nicht einmal hatte dieser auch nur „Au" gesagt.

Lucius trat nun vor ihn. Man sah ihm an, dass er wütend war. Er wollte das Severus ihn um Gnade anflehte, doch dieser machte nicht mal den Mund auf. Nun schlug der Blonde auch noch von vorne auf seinen Oberkörper ein und traf ihn sogar ein paar Mal im Gesicht.

Keinen Mucks. Lucius kochte und legte die Peitsche weg. So würde er wohl nicht weiter kommen, selbst wenn er Severus halb tot schlug. Die Wunde an seinem Arm, blutete ebenfalls sehr und der Zaubertränkelehrer gab ein bemitleidenswertes Bild ab, doch war sein Wille stark genug Lucius stand zu halten.

Lucius trat wieder hinter ihn und zog die Shorts nach unten. „Na schön, du scheinst ja auch Schmerzen zu stehen... wie gefällt dir dann das?" Fragte er hämisch und öffnete seine Hose. Lucius liebte es andere zu quälen, er war ein Sadist, es machte ihn so an, dass er bereits jetzt schon ziemlich erregt war.

Ohne Severus vorzubereiten auf das was jetzt folgte, drang er einfach in ihn ein. Laut stöhnend verweilte er kurz einen Moment. Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er hatte Lucius viel zu getraut, aber das nicht. Jedoch würde er auch das durch stehen.

Langsam begann sich Lucius zu bewegen und leise zu stöhnen. „Na wie findest du das jetzt?" Fragte er provozierend, doch Severus wollte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen und antwortete „Fester..." Damit hatte der Blonde nun gar nicht gerechnet, doch selbst zu erregt, folgte er diesem einzelnen Wort und stieß fester und härter zu.

Dabei traf er immer und immer wieder einen bestimmten Punkt, so dass selbst Severus nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich sein Glied aufrichtete. Sein Atem wurde schneller und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Es schmerzte natürlich, sein ganzer Rücken tat einfach nur höllisch weh, sein Herz schmerzte bei dem was Lucius im Moment tat und doch war er erregt. War das überhaupt möglich? Hätte ihm jemand erzählt, dass so etwas möglich wäre, hätte er ihn für verrückt erklärt.

Immer lauter wurde Lucius Stöhnen und immer schneller seine Stöße. „Ich werde... deinen Willen schon noch brechen..." Keuchte Lucius und spürte seinen Höhepunkt heran nahen. „Träum weiter..." Antwortete Severus und keuchte, denn auch bei ihm war der Höhepunkt nicht mehr weit. Je schneller Lucius zustieß desto mehr stimulierte es ihn und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, so verkrampfte er sich ganz plötzlich. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam der Zaubertränkelehrer.

Lucius spürte wie sich Severus verkrampfte und konnte ebenfalls nicht mehr anders, er stieß noch einige Mal fest und hart zu, um sich dann in ihn zu ergießen.

Schnell zog sich der Blonde zurück und keuchte noch einmal. Er schloss seine Hose und trat vor ihn, legte einen Finger unter Severus Kinn und grinste ihn an. „Bis später.." verabschiedete er sich.

Das ganze lief noch ungefähr viermal nach dem gleichen Schema ab, bis Voldemort den Befehl gab ihn frei zu lassen und befand, die Strafe wäre hoch genug gewesen. Severus war sichtlich geschwächt, viel zu viel Blut hatte er bereits verloren und wusste nicht mal wer ihn von seinen Fesseln befreite.

Er lag einige Zeit auf dem feuchten Boden des Raumes, in dem sich dies alles zugetragen hatte. Irgendwann rappelte er sich auf, schleppte sich zu einem Kamin und reiste via Flohnetzwerk zurück in sein Wohnzimmer. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass in seinem Zustand ein Reisen per Flohnetzwerk nicht das idealste war, aber er musste so schnell wie möglich zurück. Er musste wissen, was mit Remus war und er wusste, dass er diese Wunden nicht selbst versorgen konnte.

Das erste was er allerdings tat, war ein Schmerzmittel zu nehmen, so dass er den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro schaffte. Doch allzu weit sollte er nicht kommen, denn unterwegs traf er Hagrid, der ihm sagte was passiert war. Schnell hatte sich dich Zaubertränkelehrer auf den Weg zu Krankenstation gemacht.

Nachdem Madame Pomfrey die Wunden mit einer Salbe eingerieben und diese bandagiert hatte, ging Severus hinunter in sein kleines Archiv, suchte einen Zaubertrank der Remus auf jeden Fall helfen würde und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Natürlich hatte er sich ein frisches Hemd angezogen. Ein Glück das Ferien waren!

Seufzend und ziemlich müde reichte er das Fläschchen der MediHexe und legte sich gleich freiwillig auf eines der freien Betten.

„Die Wunde am Arm, stammt aber nicht von Lucius Malfoy, oder?" Fragte sie und seufzte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, dann begann er Dumbledore und Poppy zu berichten, was sich zugetragen hatte.

Dumbledore war entsetzt, aber andererseits war er überrascht und stolz darauf, dass Severus Remus das Leben gerettet hatte. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, das der Schwarzhaarige 100 hinter ihm stand, auch wenn viele das Gegenteil behaupteten.

„Naja, dann musst du wohl jetzt die doppelte Ration brauen..." Sagte der Schulleiter seufzend und blickte Severus an. „Was ist mit deiner Tarnung?"

„Nicht aufgeflogen... seit damals traut der dunkle Lord Lucius nicht mehr so wie früher. Naja, jedenfalls stehe ich immer noch in seiner Gunst, er braucht meine Fähigkeiten..." Severus legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Auch wenn ich es manchmal leid bin..." Setzte er dann noch hinzu, eigentlich hatte er diesen Satz nicht laut aussprechen wollen, er war ihm einfach so heraus gerutscht.

„Das glaube ich dir gerne und ich hoffe, dass sich das bald auch ändert... und Lucius, nun ja er hat sich schon immer den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes ausgesucht... als Voldemort damals weg war, hat er zu viele Fehler begangen... jedenfalls in Voldemorts Augen..." Der Schulleiter blickte Severus an.

„Ja das stimmt, aber vor allem war wohl ausschlaggebend, dass er Draco nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und dieser ja einige Geheimnisse an den Orden verkaufte... na ja Potter hat wohl einen guten Einfluss auf ihn... obwohl ich nicht wirklich nähere Details darüber möchte..." Und Severus verdrehte die Augen.

Severus wusste nicht, wann genau es geschehen war... aber irgendwie hatten die beiden sich angefreundet und waren mittlerweile so unzertrennlich wie Weasley und Potter.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Severus." Sagte der Schulleiter leise und blickte ihn an. „Das ist nicht nötig, mir geht es gut... ich möchte nur das Remus wieder gesund wird..." Der Schwarzhaarige war schon halb eingeschlafen und hatte nicht auf seine Worte geachtet. Für den Schulleiter waren das genug an Informationen, so dass dieser sich sehr wohl ausmalen konnte, was zwischen den beiden war.

„Schlaf ein wenig..." Sagte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme und stand auf, danach verließ er die Krankenstation. Severus hörte diese Worte kaum noch, denn der Schlaf zog ihn immer weiter in sein Reich.

A/N

So, dass war das vorletzte Chapie, eines gibt es nächste Woche noch gg und dann ist auch schon wieder Schluss... aber nun ja, ich denke es wird euch gefallen gg

bye bye

Mary


	11. Zweite Chance?

Huhu ihr Lieben...

hier ist auch schon das letzte Chap... seufz aber keine Angst... es kommt bald was neues von mir... eine Harry/Draco FF ist in Bearbeitung gg also schon fast fertig... und hab auch noch ne Kizuna-FF fast abgeschlossen... für alle die Kizuna kennen

Oki... aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ach ja und fühlt euch von mir geknuddelt für eure Kommies!

Kapitel 11

Zweite Chance?

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von hellen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Es ging ihm schon um einige besser und er richtete sich auf. Remus lag immer noch friedlich in seinem Bett, auch er sah wesentlich besser aus, als einen Tag zu vor.

Der Schwarzhaarige schwang sich seine Decke um die Schultern und setzte sich auf die Bettkante des anderen Bettes. „Wach auf..." Flüsterte er. Nach allem was passiert war, war wieder bereit sich seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben. Lange hatte er gegrübelt und mit sich gerungen. Die Geschichte mit Sirius hatte ihn mehr als einfach nur gekränkt, aber er liebte ihn immer noch und er war bereit ihm das zu verzeihen und noch einmal von Vorne zu beginnen.

Langsam öffnete der Braunhaarige seine Augen und blinzelte in das helle Licht hinein. Er spürte wie seine Hand von einer anderen gehalten wurde, spürte das jemand an seinem Bett saß, doch er konnte nichts erkennen, es war noch zu hell. „Bin ich schon tot?" Fragte er dann heiser. „Nein bist du nicht..." Antwortete jemand und Remus schloss wieder die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich und als er sie nun öffnete konnte er kennen wer dort bei ihm saß.

„Severus! Du lebst... ein Glück..." Seufzte er erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet in als Werwolf doch vielleicht zu sehr verletzt zu haben.

„Klar... als wenn mich so leicht was umbringen würde..." Antwortete Severus und seufzte. Ja er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der Mensch vor ihm doch noch einen Versuch wert war.

„Warum hast du das getan... tu so was nie wieder!" Sagte Remus dann, als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und Severus strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Langsam bahnten sich ein paar Tränen den Weg zur Freiheit und Remus blickte ihn aus verschwommenen Augen her an.

„Hör zu, ich habe es getan, weil ich wollte dass du lebst... und nun bin ich hier, weil ich einfach... ich hätte das nicht einfach für jeden getan, um das mal klar zu stellen... so was mach ich nicht einfach so..." Irgendwie musste er es ja erklären, aber was waren die richtigen Worte für seine Gefühle? Das war schwerer als er geglaubt hatte.

„Severus ich verstehe das ja... aber ich... ich hätte es nicht ertragen noch jemanden zu verlieren, der mir so viel bedeutet." Gestand Remus und der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich wie es dem anderen so leicht fallen konnte, das zu sagen und ihm im Gegensatz so schwer! Severus nahm allen Mut zusammen und wollte etwas sagen, als Remus eine Hand in seinen Nacken schob und ihn an sich heran zog.

„Ich habe dich schon damals geliebt... aber ich war einfach zu feige es zuzugeben... ich liebe dich auch heute noch..." Dann zog er ihn zu sich herab und küsste ihn.

Nicht das Remus Sirius weniger oder mehr geliebt hätte, es hielt sich beides die Waage, nur hatte er nicht wirklich zugeben können, dass er den Mann vor sich ebenso sehr begehrte wie Sirius. Er war einfach den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gegangen und hatte Sirius gewählt, obwohl es Severus gegenüber ziemlich unfair gewesen war.

„Bist du bereit mir noch eine Chance zu geben?" Fragte Remus leise als sie sich aus dem Kuss lösten. Zaghaft nickte Severus und über sein Gesicht zog sich, wenn man es ihm auch nicht zutraute ein Lächeln. „Ja." Antwortete er dann, bevor er erneut seine Lippen auf die des anderen senkte.

Es dauerte noch zwei Tage, bis Remus aus den Fängen von Poppy Pomfrey entlassen wurde. Er hatte hart dafür kämpfen müssen, doch er hatte es letztendlich geschafft.

Gemeinsam mit Severus saß er vor einem lodernden Kaminfeuer und trank ein Glas Wein. „Was ist eigentlich passiert nachdem ich weg war?" Stellte der ehemalige Gryffindor die Frage, welche ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf den Lippen brannte.

„Du hast mich gebissen und scheinbar auch erkannt... also ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass dies möglich ist, aber scheinbar schon... du hast mich nur in den Arm gebissen..." Severus trank kurz einen Schluck.

„NUR ist gut... das reicht doch schon..." Sagte Remus ärgerlich über sich selbst und drehte das Glas in seinen Händen, ohne einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Nun ja, wie ich schon sagte, du hast mich scheinbar erkannt und mir deshalb nicht mehr zugefügt... du bist geflohen... mich erwatete nur eine Strafe... der dunkle Lord braucht mich... deshalb würde er mich nicht töten, noch nicht jedenfalls." Erklärte Severus und hoffte, dass Remus sich damit zufrieden gab, doch da kannte er den Werwolf schlecht.

„Was für eine Strafe?" Hakte dieser nach und blickte seinen Gegenüber besorgt an.

„Nun ja... das hat er nicht gesagt, aber Malfoy war der Vollstrecker... du kannst dir vorstellen, dass er mich nicht mit Samthandschuhen angepackt hat..." Da musste Remus dem Zaubertränkelehrer recht geben. Dieser hatte ihn wahrscheinlich alles andere als ‚nett' behandelt oder Gnade walten lassen.

„Hat er dir sehr weh getan?" Fragte Remus besorgt und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. Er stand auf und trat hinüber zu Severus. Langsam ließ er sich auf dessen Schoß nieder. Elegant legte er die Arme um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und blickte ihn an, direkt in diese dunkeln, unergründlichen Augen.

„Hm... nun ja... er hat mich ausgepeitscht... aber mehr war da nicht." Egal wie sehr er es wollte, er konnte das andere nicht aussprechen. Es war ihm nicht möglich, das über seine Lippen zu bringen. Es würde ja nichts daran ändern, dass es nun mal passiert war.

„Mehr war da nicht! Das reicht ja wohl auch schon... wenn ich den wieder sehe..." Sanft küsste Remus ihn auf die Stirn und Severus musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er sich sehr wohl fühlte im Moment. „Ach da fällt mir ein, ich müsste in die Winkelgasse... ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab... aber ich müsste da ungesehen hin... nur wie..." Überlegte der ehemalige Gryffindor.

„Lass uns morgen darüber reden... heute fällt mir auch nichts mehr... aber einen neuen Zauberstab brauchst du auf alle Fälle..." Remus hatte ihm ja bereits erzählt, dass sein alter von dieser komischen Hexe zerstört worden war. „Wir reden morgen mal mit Dumbledore, vielleicht fällt dem ja was ein..." Fügte er dann noch hinzu und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir noch einmal so hier sitzen würden... was damals passiert ist... tut mir leid... ich habe dir sehr weh getan..." Begann Remus jetzt, er wollte es endlich los werden... wollte endlich, dass Severus das alles wusste und diesmal würde der Zaubertränkelehrer sicher auch zu hören.

„Ja das hast du wirklich... du warst der erste Mensch, dem ich wirklich vertraut habe." Doch in Severus Blick konnte Remus erkennen, dass dieser nicht mehr böse oder traurig war.

„Es war wie du gesagt hattest, wenn es darum ging mich gegen meine Freunde zu stellen wäre ich zu feige dies zu tun... du hattest recht... für mich war es schwierig, ich habe dich genauso geliebt wie Sirius... es war wirklich so... auch wenn man vielleicht sagt, dass so was nicht möglich ist... ich wollte mit euch beiden zusammen sein, natürlich war das unmöglich... also wählte ich den, für mich einfachsten Weg und den für dich wohl schwersten Weg... das tut mir leid... wirklich..." Remus blickte ihn traurig an und seufzte.

Severus legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Das war damals... ich habe mich ja auch ziemlich kindisch verhalten... ich hätte dich ja auch anhören können... doch ich wollte es nicht hören... allerdings denke ich, haben wir uns eine zweite Chance verdient oder?" Wieder ein Lächeln, für den Zaubertränkelehrer wirklich ungewöhnlich doch Remus gefiel das.

„Du bist schön wenn du lächelst, dass solltest du öfter tun..." Dann küsste er ihn sanft. „Wenn du mir noch einmal eine Chance gibst will ich diese nutzen ohne dich dieses Mal zu enttäuschen." Sagte er nachdem er sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte.

Severus nickte, legte seine Arme um den Körper des anderen und stand auf. „He... was soll das werden..." Rief Remus etwas erschrocken und Severus lächelte wieder.

„Hm... ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen gehen..."

„Aber Severus, es ist erst 15 Uhr..."

„Echt... ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen... na ja... müssen wir uns eben noch ein wenig beschäftigen bis wir schlafen können..."

Remus Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte bisher nur mit Sirius geschlafen. Nicht das er es nicht auch mit Severus tun wollte, aber es war doch ungewohnt. Niemand aus Sirius hatte ihn in diesem Moment gesehen... in dem einen Moment in dem man die Welt vergaß und sich dem anderen vollkommen hingab.

Severus legte Remus auf seinem Bett ab. „Ist es dir unangenehm?" Fragte er zärtlich und blickte ihn an.

„Nein... aber ich bin etwas nervös... Sirius war der einzige... na ja... entschuldige..." Remus Wangen röteten sich ein wenig. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn sanft.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht auch willst..." Langsam begann Severus das Hemd des Werwolfs aufzuknöpfen und jede freigewordene Stelle mit Küssen zu bedecken. Remus seufzte leise, dass fühlte sich gut an.

Sanft strichen die dünnen Finger des Werwolfs durch das Haar des Zaubertränkelehrers und er seufzte leise. Jeder einzelne Kuss jagte einen angenehm kribbelnden Schauer über seinen Körper. So unbeschwert hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Langsam strich der Schwarzhaarige das Hemd über seine Schultern und zog es ihm ganz aus. Unachtsam landete das weiße Hemd auf dem Boden. Severus Lippen liebkosten den Hals des anderen Mannes und entlockten diesem ein leises Stöhnen. Bei jedem Kuss konnte er die Gänsehaut auf Remus Haut spüren.

Remus begann ebenfalls an dem Hemd des Zaubertränkelehrers zu nesteln. Er war schon froh, dass dieser einmal nicht seine schwarze Robe mit diesen tausend Knöpfen trug. Es dauerte etwas länger als bei ihm, aber irgendwann hatten seine nervösen Finger alle Knöpfe geöffnet und das Hemd landete schnell auf seinem.

Nun strich Remus sanft über seinen Oberkörper, auf dem man noch die Narben der Peitschenhiebe sehen konnte. „Ich hasse Lucius..." flüsterte er leise und küsste jede einzelne der Narben. Severus schloss die Augen und genoss jede einzelne Berührung.

Nach einiger Zeit drückte der Slytherin seinen Gegenüber zurück in die Kissen und küsste ihn erst leidenschaftlich. Während seine Hände bereits an dessen Hose arbeiteten. Schnell hatte er sie geöffnet und ausgezogen. Seine Lippen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Remus Hals, sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brustwarzen weiter nach unten. Mit seiner Zunge umspielte er sanft den Bauchnabel des Werwolfs und den darunter liegenden Haaransatz.

Remus stöhnte leise, das war weit mehr als nur gut. So hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt und streckte Severus sein Becken entgegen. Er wollte nicht länger warten, viel zu lange war es her und viel zu sehr hatte er sich doch nach Berührungen gesehnt, wobei er nicht daran gedacht hätte diese jemals von Severus zu erhalten.

Für den Schwarzhaarigen war das ein Zeichen, dass er weitergehen konnte. Er spielte er an dem Bund er Shorts und strich sanft über die Oberschenkel des Werwolfs, bis dieser laut stöhnte. Dann glitten seine Finger unter Bund und zogen die Hose nach unten. Ebenso achtlos wie die beiden Hemden und Remus landeten auch die Shorts auf dem Kleiderstapel.

Severus küsste die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel, beginnend an Remus Knie, bis er schon fast sein Glied berührte. Das ganze wiederholte er auf der anderen Seite noch einmal und Remus stöhnte wieder. Die Finger des Braunhaarigen krallten sich in die schwarze Bettwäsche des Zaubertränkelehrers und er hoffte inständig, dass Severus ihn doch gleich erlösen würde.

Doch bevor es soweit kommen sollte, kniete sich Severus hin und öffnete seine Hose. Langsam zog er sie aus. Der ehemalige Gryffindor beobachtete das ganze und musste feststellen, dass Severus wirklich einen sehr begehrenswerten Körper besaß, auch wenn man es ihm nicht zutraute. Außerdem konnte Remus sehen, dass er nicht der einzige war der ziemlich erregt war und das trieb ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

Die Kleider flogen achtlos zu den anderen und Severus beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Wanderte dann erneut den gleichen Weg wie eben nach unten und Remus dachte, dass er gleich verbrennen müsste, so heiß wurde ihm.

Ohne ihn noch weiter zu quälen, nahm Severus die harte Erektion von Remus in seinen Mund und hörte ein lautes Keuchen. Langsam begann er daran zu saugen und seine Hände strichen zärtlich über dessen Oberschenkel. Der Slytherin hatte selbst ja schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, wirklich einmal mit Remus zu schlafen.

„Mehr..." Stöhnte der andere nach kurzer Zeit schon, denn Remus wusste, lange würde er das so nicht durchhalten. Es war zu lange her und viel zu sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt.

Severus folgte dieser Anweisung nur zu gerne, denn auch er war schon über das Stadium des klaren Denkens hinaus. Langsam führte er einen Finger zwischen Remus Beine. Dieser zuckte kurz, bei der Berührung und Severus wartete bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann drang er langsam in ihn ein.

Nach der ersten kurzen Verkrampfung begann er seinen Finger zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da nahm er auch schon den zweiten Finger hinzu und versuchte so tief wie möglich in ihn einzudringen um diesen einen gewissen Punkt zu berühren, als er diesen traf stöhnte Remus laut auf und wand sich unter seinen Bewegungen.

„Ich will dich..." Verlangte er kurze Zeit später und Severus ließ von seinem Glied ab. „Sicher?" Fragte er dann erst noch einmal und Remus blickte ihn mit glasigen Augen an. „So sicher wie nie zuvor..." Flüsterte er dann.

Severus zog seine Finger zurück und rutschte eine Stück höher. Er zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, so dass er ganz entspannt war und drang mit einem Stoß in ihn ein. Remus stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und seine Arme schlangen sich gleich um Severus schlanken Körper.

Der Schwarzhaarige verweilte zuerst einen Moment in dieser Stellung bis Remus sich daran gewöhnt hatte und sich wieder entspannte. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen, erst ganz langsam und dann etwas schneller.

Remus stöhnte nur noch, er konnte nicht anders... er gab sich ihm voll und ganz hin, mit Haut und Haaren... seine Hände wanderten über Severus Rücken, zu seinem Po und wieder zurück.

Dann legte er seine Hand in dessen Nacken und zog ihn erneut zu einem Kuss heran. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten, dass war ihm klar. So sehr er sich auch zurückhalten wollte, es war nicht möglich.

Nachdem er sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte blickte er Severus vielsagend an und dieser verstand. Als Remus eine Hand um sein Glied spürte, welche dieses im Rhythmus zu den Stößen massierte, war es ganz um ihn geschehen.

„Verdammt... ich kann nicht mehr..." Flüsterte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich auch nicht..." Hauchte Severus in das Ohr des Werwolfs und seine Stöße wurden etwas härter.

Als Remus noch den heißen Atem des anderen an seinem Ohr spürte war es vorbei. Alles um ihn herum war unwichtig, klein, nichtig... er verkrampfte sich und stöhnte laut, dann erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt. Das gab dem Zaubertränkelehrer den Rest. Als er spürte wie sich der enge Muskelring um sein Glied verkrampfte, und er wurde von Remus Höhepunkt mitgerissen.

Erschöpft sackte er auf den schweißnassen Körper des anderen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie mussten sich beide erst ein wenig beruhigen. Dann zog Severus sich zurück und legte sich neben ihn.

Remus schmiegte sich an ihn und blickte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich..." Das musste jetzt einfach raus, es war ihm danach das einfach mal auszusprechen. „Ich dich auch..." Mit diesen Worten hatte der Braunhaarige jetzt nicht gerechnet. Es war nicht Severus Art Gefühle so einfach zu zugeben und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Das macht mich glücklich..." Flüsterte er, küsste ihn sanft und schlummerte ein.

Severus blieb noch eine Zeit lang wach. Sanft strich er immer wieder über Remus Kopf. Es war ihm schon klar, dass ihre Beziehung nicht ungefährlich war... er würde aufpassen müssen, wegen der Todesser... wenn jemand auch nur den leisesten Verdacht schöpfen würde, wäre er tot und Remus vermutlich auch. Allerdings war Severus gerne bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen, wenn er dafür mit ihm zusammen sein konnte. Er würde ihn diesmal nicht wieder einfach so kampflos aufgeben.

A/N

So... das wars... aus Ende... vorbei... na ja, aber die beiden sind ja auch glücklich vereint... das musste einfach sein!

Würde mich über ein Abschlusskommie von euch freuen und wie gesagt... es ist schon was neues in Arbeit –gg-

bye bye

Mary


End file.
